GHOSTLY AVENGERS: RAGNAROK
by StriderPhantom
Summary: Danny and Dani starts to enjoy their vacation, but when they encounter Thor and Loki, their vacation gets them imprisoned on the other side of the universe. To escape and get back to Earth, Danny and Dani must help Thor win a contest against Hulk as his quest for survival leads them all in a race against time to save Thor's home world from destruction by the powerful Hela. DPxMCU
1. Chapter 1: Vacation On Hold

**Hello everyone. LooneyAces here and welcome to the tenth story of the Danny Phantom/Marvel Cinematic Universe Fanfiction crossover series, better known as DPxMCU. And what better way to publish this story than to publish it on my birthday. Well, this is now the first Ghostly Avenger titled story where the 'S' is included in 'AVENGER' now that both Danny AND Dani Phantom are the main characters of the DPxMCU series as a whole since Dani got the main character role in the series with Danny since the DPxMCU story DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN, which was finished in January. So it will be Ghostly Avengers for now on. Anyway, to those new to the series, to catch up with the DPxMCU series, you'll need to read these following stories in order before reading this one, and instead of reading them in publishing order, you'll need to read them in the series' chronological order.**

 **THE FENTON CHRONICLES**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER.**

 **DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR.**

 **DANI PHANTOM: THE ROGUED DRAUGR.**

 **GHOSTLY GUARDIANS**

 **GHOSTLY GUARDIANS VOL 2**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER: CIVIL WAR**

 **DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its characters. They belong to Butch Hartman, Viacom International and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its characters. They belong to Marvel Studios. Danny and Dani's outfits remains the same since TUR; Danny's 10 years later outfit and Dani's feminine version of Danny's suit, but they will wear armor later in this story. You can see them in the story's cover photo. Well, without further do, it's time to see Danny and Dani's first action against evil forces in the cosmos. I present you GHOSTLY AVENGERS: RAGNAROK!**

Chapter 1: Vacation On Hold.

A Boeing 767 airliner lands at the John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York City, arriving from Amity Park, Minnesota. Minutes later, multiple people exits the terminal. Among the people were two siblings, one male and one female and both were almost identical twins. It is Danny and Danielle Fenton, the two superhero half-ghost hybirds and Avengers known as Danny and Dani Phantom, who are both known as the Phantom Twins. It's now been seven months since the end of the Dan and Dana Incident, when they have defeated their once alternate evil future selves Dan and Dana Phantom, as well as their allies and Harvesters, and destroyed the ancient and powerful ghost artifact the Universal Gauntlet. Since the end of the conflict, ghost fighting has drastically changed for Danny and Dani to the point that they got stressed out since their common enemies from the Ghost Zone has also drastically changed since the conflict. Because of this, their family and friends suggested them to take a break from ghost fighting while they handle things back at Amity Park. Danny and Dani have taken their family's and friend's advice and are now currently on a month long relaxing, ghost-free vacation and Danny also want to spend more quality time with Dani, who she had turned 19/7 back in May, despite that she had traveled to the city before she was adopted and has been to the former Avengers Tower with Danny. Danny was wearing a New York Giants Eli Manning home jersey, a pair of jeans and red converse shoes. Dani was wearing a red shirt with a white oval in the middle, her midriff exposed, a pair of blue jeans and blue converse shoes and her hair flow freely behind her back now that she longer puts it in a ponytail. Both exit the terminal with their luggage before Danny takes a deep breath.

"You smell that, Danielle? That's the smell of New York City environment." Danny said.

"Yeah... well we should fly to the hotel before we can do sight seeing." Dani said.

"No use of our ghost powers, Dani. Remember, this is a relaxing, ghost-free vacation for the two of us. And not to mention it would be difficult flying while carrying our heavy luggage." Danny said.

"It's a shame Jazz couldn't come with us. Would have been a nice sibling vacation." Dani said.

"Yeah, wish she could have come. Anyway, let's get a taxi to the hotel and then we can head to the city." Danny said.

Danny and Dani then takes a cab to their hotel. After unpacking their luggage at their hotel room, they then take the subway to the city before starting their sight-seeing. They visit many iconic places, like the Empire State Building where went to the top, One World Trade Center and the 9/11 Memorial Museum where they pay their respects, the Statue of Liberty, Central Park and Ellis Island. They also took the time to take pictures with their fans, or 'Phans' as they're called for them. They had just finished taking a picture with a man with black hair, his wife and two daughters.

"Thank you so much." the eldest daughter said.

"This means a lot." the youngest daughter said.

"No problem." Danny said with a smile.

After the nice family left, Danny and Dani continue to walk around the streets of New York City.

"Okay, where do you want to go next?" Dani asked.

"Hmm, maybe we can go to Times Square." Danny said.

"All right then." Dani said.

The two Fenton Twins continue their walk around the city. Danny then noticed a building, a care home called Shady Acres, being demolished. He also saw a tall blonde man with a beard wearing a grey sweater, a pair of jeans, black shoes and carrying a umbrella. There was someone else standing next to him. He couldn't make out the face but he could tell he's wearing a all black suit and had fair skin. Danny realized that the blonde man is someone he hasn't seen in a long time, two years to be exact. He stop Dani from walking any further before she turn her head to see the blonde man.

"Umm, Danny, isn't that..." Dani asked but gets cut off.

"No way, Thor?" Danny called.

The blonde turn to see Danny and Dani, revealing to be indeed Thor Odinson, better known as the Norse god of thunder.

"Thor!" Danny said as he and Dani approach Thor with smiles on their faces.

"Danny!" Thor said as he gave Danny a hug.

"Hi, Thor." Dani greeted with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again, Danielle." Thor said as he gave Dani a hug before looking at her and Danny. "It's good to see you, Phantoms. You two have become stronger than ever."

"What are you doing here on Earth? Last time I saw you, you left dramatically on a quest in the cosmos after Sokovia." Danny asked.

"And who's your friend?" Dani asked.

Danny and Dani look at the man in the all black suit. It is someone the two had not expected to see since Danny fought him and his army in the Battle of New York five years ago. It was Thor's brother Loki, the Norse god of mischief and an enemy to them!

"YOU!" Danny said as he tried to attack Loki, but Thor managed to stop him. "What's he doing here?! You told me he was dead! How is he still alive?!" Danny asked in shock.

Danny and Dani look at Loki, who smirk at them.

"Hello, Danny. All grown up I see." Loki said.

"Well, not happy to see you here at Earth again. And by the way, I fought in tougher battles since fighting you, including ghosts stronger than me and one seeking revenge against me seven months ago. Dani and I beat him and his sister. Guess what, no one fears me, and I have my friends and family, especially Danielle, by my side. Like I said in our interrogation, I strive every single day to make myself better, and so does Danielle." Danny said, remembering what Loki told him during his interrogation on him 5 years ago.

"Loki, I believe you haven't met Danny's sister, Danielle." Thor said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet the She-Phantom of the Phantom Prophecy, Danny's clone and sister. I believe we haven't..." Loki's words were cut off when Dani gave him a big slap across the face.

"That's for this very city." Dani said.

"You still not over that?" Loki asked.

"Nope." Danny and Dani said.

"Seriously, Thor, why have you brought Loki to Earth? Don't you remember the last time he was here." Danny asked.

"We're looking for my father." Thor said.

"Odin is at Earth?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"And in New York City?" Dani asked.

"Well, Loki said he brought him here, but..." Thor said as everyone looked at the demolished building.

"I swear I left him right here." Loki said.

"Right here on the sidewalk, or right there where the building is being demolished? Great planning." Thor asked.

"Yeah, some son you are." Dani said.

"How was I supposed to know? Can't see into the future. I'm not a witch." Loki said.

"No? Then why do you dress like one?" Thor asked, making Danny and Dani chuckle at that statement.

"Hey." Loki said, not liking that question.

"I can't believe you're alive. I saw you die. I mourned you, I cried for you." Thor said.

"I'm honored." Loki said.

Suddenly, two women approached Thor, Danny and Dani with excitement.

"Hi. Would you three mind taking a picture with us?" one of the women asked.

"Sure." Thor replied.

"Dani and I would like to." Danny said.

"Start figuring out where he is." Thor said before Danny, Dani and himself smile as the two women took the picture with their phone.

"Sorry to hear that Jane dumped you." the second woman said before leaving with her friend.

"What happen with you and Jane?" Dani asked as Loki, Danny and herself look at Thor.

"She didn't dump me, you know. I dumped her. It was a mutual dumping." Thor said.

"Why you did that? You two were a nice couple." Danny said.

Suddenly, some strange portal started to form around Loki's feet, which confuses him and puts Thor, Danny and Dani in alert.

"What's this? What are you doing?" Thor asked.

"This isn't me." Loki said.

Loki then fell through the strange portal before it closes.

"Where he go?!" Danny asked.

Thor then pointed his umbrella at a card that was left behind at where Loki stood.

"Loki." Thor said.

"What was that. A portal?" Dani asked.

"Definitely not a ghost portal." Danny said before looking at the card on the floor. "But maybe that business card on the floor can help."

Thor then picks up the card on the floor and reads it. It was an address that says _'177A Bleeckers St'_.

"Hmm, looks like we are gonna visit that address." Danny said.

"Definitely, big bro." Dani said.

"We?" Thor asked.

"Sure, Thor. We'll help you look for your father." Danny said.

"Yeah, you're our friend and fellow Avenger. Danny and I can put our vacation on a short hold to help you out." Dani said.

"And not to mention you did brought Loki here and now we need to know where he disappear through that portal too." Danny said.

"Thank you Danny and Danielle. You two are good friends. Shall we?" Thor said with a smile.

"Let's do it." Danny said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Danny and Dani has no idea that their relaxing, ghost-free vacation is gonna turn into an unfortunate situation for them. Already, Butch Hartman, along with his wife and two daughters have their cameos in this chapter. And this is Loki's first DPxMCU appearance since the story that started the series; GHOSTLY AVENGER. Anyway, what will happen when Danny and Dani meets Doctor Stephen Strange for the first time? Find out next time in the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this DPxMCU story. Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Worthy Inclusion

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you, and thanks for the birthday wish. To answer your question whether Danny and Dani will inform Thor about the situation with the Avengers, no, they will not. It might cause me problems when I write Infinity War, and that he might find out about it in the upcoming movie.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the character reactions. :)**

 **stephanieei10: Thank you for the birthday wish. I would highly recommend watching the movie first before reading this, that way I don't spoil it for you.**

 **The Mad Titan Thanos: Well, here's the next chapter. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: To answer your question, no.**

 **Here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: A Worthy Inclusion.

Danny, Dani and Thor arrived at the address that was on the card since Loki disappeared through a mysterious portal a few minutes ago. Thor knocked on the door and immediately, he, along with Danny and Dani, were in the building, which confuses them.

"What the heck?" Dani whispered as Danny patted himself.

Danny, Dani and Thor look at the surroundings. They saw some strange artifacts and a staircase. They were unaware that somebody was looking at them near the window.

"Thor Odinson." a voice called.

Thor, Danny and Dani look to see a man floating towards them, which made Thor got to a defensive stance, before landing. It was a man with fair skin, a goatee and wearing some strange blue garb, including boots, yellow gloves, a necklace like relic and a large red cloak.

"God of Thunder. You can put down the umbrella." the man said.

Thor puts down his umbrella, which was actually his hammer Mjølnir in disguise. As soon as he sets it down, Thor, Danny and Dani were somehow abruptly teleported to another room with the man, which confuses the three even more.

"Seriously, what the heck?" Dani asked in confusion.

"Must be teleportation. This guy must be some sorcerer, especially the way he's dressed." Danny said.

Thor then look at a nearby artifact and picks one of them up.

"So, Earth has wizards now?" Thor asked as he tries to put the artifact away, only to crash down, making Danny and Dani cringe.

"The preferred term is 'Masters of the Mystic Arts'. You can leave that now." the man said.

"Yep, sorcerer." Danny whispered.

"All right, wizard. Who are you? Why should I care?" Thor asked sternly.

"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, and I have some questions for only you. You and your friends take a seat." Doctor Stephen Strange said.

Stephen then use his teleportation powers to teleport Thor, Danny and Dani to another room, Thor sitting in a chair in front of Stephen and Danny and Dani at a couch nearby. Thor looks around in confusion as Danny and Dani now know that Stephen is using teleportation, a ability that they and some of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone can do.

"Tea?" Stephen asked Danny and Dani.

"No thanks. I'm not thirsty, sir." Dani replied.

"I'll take a Mountain Berry Blast Powerade please, if you have any." Danny said, as Stephen use his transmutation powers to give Danny a Powerade drink. "Awesome."

"Tea?" Stephen asked Thor, which he gets confuse as he sees a cup of tea in his hand.

"I don't drink tea." Thor replied.

"What do you drink?" Stephen asked.

"Not tea." Thor replied before Stephen use his transmutation powers to turn Thor's cup of tea into a large mug of beer.

"So, I keep a watch list of individuals and beings from other realms that may be a threat to this world. Your adopted brother, Loki is one of those beings." Stephen said.

"He's a worthy inclusion." Thor said as his mug of beer magically refill itself, much to his pleasant surprise.

"Then why bring him here?" Stephen asked.

"We're looking for my father." Thor replied.

"So, if I were to tell you where Odin was, all parties concerned would promptly return to Asgard and the Phantom Twins enjoy their vacation?" Stephen asked.

"Promptly." Thor replied.

"Great! Then I'll help you." Stephen said.

"If you knew where he was, why didn't you call me?" Thor asked.

"I have to tell you, he was adamant that he not be disturbed. Your father said he had chosen to remain in exile. And you don't have a phone." Stephen replied.

"No, I don't have a phone, but you could have sent an electronic letter. It's called an email." Thor said.

"Yeah, do you have a computer?" Stephen asked.

"No. What for? Anyway, my father is no longer in exile. So if you could tell me where he is, I can take him home and Danny and Danielle here can enjoy their vacation." Thor replied.

"Gladly. He's in Norway." Stephen said.

"Makes sense. That's one of the Scandinavian countries where Norse Mythology originated and where the Vikings worshiped you and your father, Thor." Danny said.

Stephen then use his teleportation powers to send Thor, Danny, Dani and himself to another room, making Thor spill a little of his beer. Stephen starts looking through numerous books.

"I'm just seeing whether this incantation requires any Asgardian modifications... Nope." Stephen said before teleporting himself and the trio to another room once more. "We don't need that." Stephen said before once again using his teleporting powers, making Thor drop lots of books.

"Will you stop doing that?" Thor said.

"Yeah, my brother and I can do that trick." Dani said.

"So, Doctor Strange, my sister and I haven't been properly introduced, I'm..." Danny started.

"Danny and Danielle Fenton, the half ghost hybirds and Avengers Danny and Dani Phantom, better known as the Phantom Twins. I've heard about you two." Stephen said, cutting Danny off.

"So, you're a sorcerer and I know that sorcerers knows about dimensions, you know about the..." Dani started.

"Ghost Dimension? Yes. I've heard many tales about it. I was impressed at how you two handled that situation with your once alternate evil future selves seven months ago." Stephen said.

"The Dark Phantoms?" Thor asked in surprise, knowing about Dan and Dana Phantom, better known as the Dark Phantoms from Asgard's Phantom Prophecy.

"It's a long story." Danny said.

"I also keep track of beings from the Ghost Dimension and can form portals to any dimensional plane there." Stephen said.

"Zone, more of a zone. Ghost Zone as we call it." Danny said.

"First, ghosts, then Norse gods, then aliens from space, evil robots, more enhanced individuals, and now sorcerers? Man, this world is getting stranger each year." Dani said.

Stephen then turns around to face Thor.

"Can I... I need just one strand of your hair." Stephen said.

"Let me explain something. My hair is not to be meddled with." Thor said before Stephen pulled a strand of hair from him.

Stephen once again teleports himself and the trio to the main hall, causing Danny and Dani to almost lose their balance and Thor to tumble down the stairs.

"We could have just walked." Thor said.

Stephen then use his Sling Ring to use his Eldritch Magic energy on Thor's strand of hair to create the Asgardian sigil before opening a portal that leads to Norway.

"Whoa..." Danny and Dani said, amazed by the portal.

"He's waiting for you." Stephen said.

"All right." Thor said.

"Don't forget your umbrella." Stephen reminded.

"Oh yes." Thor said as he raise his arm to summon his umbrella which was the hammer Mjølnir.

Everyone then heard crashing noises, making Thor and Stephen to look around awkward and Danny and Dani cringing at the sounds.

"Listen, my family is super rich, like billionaires, not that we care about that. We'll pay for the damages." Danny said.

"Sorry." Thor said as his umbrella disguised hammer Mjølnir arrives at his hand. "There we go. I suppose I'll need my brother back."

"Oh yeah. Right." Stephen said as he use his magic to form a portal before Loki falls out of the portal screaming and crash to the floor.

"I have been falling for 30 minutes!" Loki yelled in anger.

"Yeah, well, where ever you were falling, you deserved it." Dani said.

"Definitely." Danny said.

"You can handle him from here." Stephen said.

"Yes. Of course. Thank you very much for your help." Thor said, shaking Stephen's hand.

"Good luck." Stephen said as Loki gets up and faces him.

"Handle me? Who are you?" Loki said as he pull out some of his knives.

"Loki." Thor said, trying to calm him down.

"You think you're some kind of sorcerer? Don't think for one, you second-rate..." Loki said as he starts to approach Stephen to attack him.

"All right, bye-bye." Stephen said as he moves the portal to teleport Thor, Loki, and unfortunately Danny and Dani to the European country of Norway.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, that's Doctor Strange's first DPxMCU appearance, and apparently he and the Masters of the Mystic Arts knows about the Ghost Zone as well. Don't forget, if you don't remember, in DPxMCU, the Fenton family are super rich, billionaires, thanks to Harry being a co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. and his involvement with the organization. The Fentons are actually richer than the Mansons and Vlad, but they don't care about their wealth unlike in the episode 'Livin' Large' and would spend the money on improving their ghost hunting technology/weapons, including buying some Stark technology, and contribute for the Avengers. This was said in DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR and was mentioned again in DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN. Anyway, what will happen when Danny and Dani sees Thor and Loki's father Odin and their sister the Norse goddess of death Hela? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Goddess of Death

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the character reactions. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you, and to answer your question, no they won't.**

 **Davidscrazy234: No, they wont.**

 **Determination4296: Thank you. Be sure to check the rest of the DPxMCU stories. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Awesome. :)**

 **Here's chapter 3 everybody.**

Chapter 3: The Goddess of Death.

After getting help from Doctor Stephen Strange back in New York City, Thor, Loki, Danny and Dani have ended up in a grass field in Norway, causing the twin Fenton siblings to be concern since all their stuff for their vacation is at their hotel back in New York.

"Oh man, as if we wanted a proper vacation starting with New York, we've ended up all the way in Norway." Dani said.

"We'll just have to make the long flight back once we help Thor and Loki find Odin." Danny said.

Thor, Loki, Danny and Dani look around their surroundings until they see a old man in the distance looking at the ocean near a cliff.

"Is that Odin?" Danny asked.

"I thought he be taller." Dani said as Danny face Thor.

"Go on, Thor. Go to him." Danny said.

Thor and Loki approached their father Odin, who was known to Earth in the Viking Age as the Norse god of wisdom. Danny and Dani stay closely behind, but not too close so that Thor and Loki can have their moment with Odin since this is their family issue. Thor and Loki approach Odin, who was wearing some clothes he got from Earth and a eye patch at his right eye.

"Father?" Thor called, but Odin continued to look at the ocean.

"Look at this place. It's beautiful." Odin said, commenting the Norwegian landscape and ocean side.

"Father, it's us." Thor said as Loki stood next to Odin.

"My sons. I've been waiting for you." Odin said.

"I know. We've come to take you home." Thor said.

"Home, yes. Your mother, she calls me. Do you hear it?" Odin asked.

"Loki, lift your magic." Thor requested, thinking Odin is still under Loki's spell. Loki however shook his head as Odin chuckled.

"Took me quite a while to break free from your spell. Frigga would have been proud. Come sit with me. I don't have much time." Odin said.

Odin, Thor and Loki sits at a nearby boulder as Danny and Dani walked near the cliff to see the three Asgardians.

"I know we failed you, but we can make this right." Thor said.

"I failed you. It is upon us. Ragnarok." Odin said, mentioning the Asgardian prophecy known as Ragnarok.

"No, I've stopped Ragnarok. I put an end to Surtur." Thor said, stating how he fought the fire demon Surtur at the planet of Muspelhiem, one of the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil.

"No. It has already begun. She's coming. My life was all that held her back. But my time has come." Odin said, making Thor and Loki look at each other. "I cannot keep her away any longer."

"Father, who are you talking about?" Thor asked.

"Goddess of Death. Hela. My firstborn. Your sister." Odin said, making Danny spit out his drink and Dani to go wide-eyed nearby, both in shock.

"Your what?" Thor asked, couldn't believe what Odin has just told him. Him having a sister he never knew about?

"Her violent appetites grew beyond my control. I couldn't stop her, so I imprisoned her. Locked her away. She draws her strength from Asgard, and once she gets there, her powers will be limitless." Odin said.

"Whatever she is, we can stop her together. We can face her together." Thor said, but Odin shook his head.

"No, we won't. I'm on a different path now. This you must face, along with the humble Phantoms there. I love you, my sons." Odin said before looking at the horizon and points at it. "Look at that. Remember this place. Home."

Odin dies and his body dissipated into energy and was taken by the wind. Danny and Dani gasped before they approached Thor with concern.

"Thor..." Danny said.

Thor's grief caused storm clouds to gather above, which made Loki concerned.

"Brother." Loki said as Thor's fist crackled with energy and face him with anger.

"This was your doing." Thor said.

Before Thor can cause an outburst of grief against Loki, Danny and Dani noticed a green portal-like gateway forming and Danny stops Thor.

"Look!" Danny said, pointing to the portal, making Thor and Loki look.

Thor, Loki, Danny and Dani approached the portal. Thor use his lighting powers to change his clothes back into his Asgardian armor, Loki use his magic to change his clothes back into his Asgardian garb, and Danny and Dani changed into their ghost forms, wearing their Fenton Glove suits which they started wearing shortly before defeating Dan and Dana at the Ghost Battle of Washington D.C., with their smaller vibranium-made Fenton Thermos on their gloves, their utility belts, and showing their vivid green DP logos. The four got into defensive stances as they watch the portal get bigger and brighter before a figure emerges from it. The figure is a beautiful woman with black hair, black eye shadow around her eyes, and wearing black and dark green armor, showcasing her figure. The four look at the woman, and suspect her to be Hela, the Norse goddess of death, and Thor's biological sister. Hela grins as the portal closes behind her.

"So he's gone. That's a shame. I would've liked to have seen that." Hela said.

"You must be Hela. I'm Thor, son of Odin." Thor said.

"Really? You don't look like him." Hela said, mocking Thor.

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement." Loki offered.

"You sound like him." Hela said, mocking Loki.

"What do you want?" Danny asked sternly.

"Why the Phantom and She-Phantom from the Phantom Prophecy. I thought you two would be more menacing." Hela said, mocking Danny and Dani.

Thor, Loki, Danny and Dani continue to look at Hela with concern.

"Kneel." Hela demanded.

"Beg your pardon?" Loki asked, not believing what Hela just said.

Hela then manifest a necrosword from her hand, which surprises the Phantom Twins.

"Kneel. Before your queen." Hela demanded.

"In your dreams, old lady. My brother and I aren't even Asgardian." Dani said.

"I don't think so." Thor said.

Thor refuses to recognize Hela as the heir to the throne and throws Mjølnir toward her but she easily caught it, surprising everyone, especially Thor.

"What?!" Danny asked in shock.

"How did she caught it?! Is she worthy?!" Dani asked, also in shock.

"It's not possible." Thor said, shock to see that Hela can handle Mjølnir.

"Darling, you have no idea what's possible." Hela said.

Hela proceed to destroy Mjølnir with her bare hand, sending multiple lighting bolts across the field, forcing Danny and Dani to form a ecto-shield to avoid before electrocuted. Hela then use her armor manifestation powers to make her hair disappear and her headdress appear, which looks like a bunch of horns, before she manifest two necroswords from her hands and started to walk towards her new enemies, causing Loki to panic.

"Bring us back!" Loki said in panic to get the Bifrost activated.

"No!" Thor said horrifically.

"NO, WAIT!" Danny and Dani yelled, knowing what they're about to get into.

Suddenly, the Bifrost beam appeared and took Thor and Loki, but it also accidentally took Danny and Dani. The four travel at light speed in the beam through space as they head for Asgard.

"OH GEEZ!" Danny yelled.

"DANNY! WE"RE TRAVELLING THROUGH OUTER SPACE!" Dani yelled.

Danny and Dani had no choice but to fly through the beam as they follow and catch up with Thor and Loki. Thor look down to see that Hela has jumped into the beam and is pursuing Loki.

"Loki!" Thor called.

Loki look down to see Hela. Loki tried to throw his knife but Hela easily caught it before throwing it back to Loki, hitting him and got knocked out of the beam.

"Loki!" Dani yelled.

"Thor watch out!" Danny yelled.

However, Hela reached Thor, which he tried to fight her off. Danny and Dani went to help Thor and tried to fight Hela, but she pushed them near the edge of the beam. Hela then grabbed Thor's throat and was about to stab him, but Thor kicked her, which resulted in him crashing into Danny and Dani before the three got knocked out of the beam and into deep space. Assuming that they all died, Hela continued to travel through the beam until she finally reach Asgard. Emerging into Heimdall's Observatory, Hela encountered Volstagg and Fandral, two Asgardian warriors and members of the Warriors Three. She also sees another Asgardian warrior name Skurge, who was mopping the Observatory. They see Hela before Volstagg grabs his axe.

"Who are you? What have you done with Thor?" Volstagg demanded.

Hela, however, manifest a necrosword before stabbing Volstagg. Fandral tried to retaliate, but Hela stabs him with a necrosword as well before she noticed Skurge.

"I'm Hela." Hela said before firing two more necroswords at Volstagg and Fandral, killing both of them.

"I'm just a janitor." Skurge said, getting on one knee.

"You look like a smart boy with good survival instincts. How would you like a job?" Hela offered before passing Skurge and looks at Asgard before she walked at the Rainbow Bridge towards the city.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. It's a shame that the Warriors Three got killed and I felt back for Skurge. Anyway, what will happen when Danny and Dani gets stranded on an alien planet known as Sakaar with Thor and gets captured? Find out next time on the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Captured and Heiress Apparent

**mikaela2015: thank you and love the character reactions. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. To answer your first question, Hela was the hammer's original wielder. As to your question regarding Lady Sif, I heard she was banished from Asgard by Loki, who was disguised as Odin at the time.**

 **KuriMaster13: Yep.**

 **Davidscrazy234: Stan Lee and Butch Hartman are described by their appearance, not mentioned.**

 **Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: Don't worry, that won't happen.**

 **Here's chapter 4 everybody.**

Chapter 4: Captured and Heiress Apparent.

Thor has appeared out of a wormhole followed by Danny and Dani before they crashed into what looks like a junkyard, but they got separated from each other. Danny got up as he sees lots of debris, garbage and diverse objects around him before he started to search for his younger twin sibling.

"Danielle!" Danny called. "Dani! Dani, where are you?!"

"I'm right here, Danny!" Dani replied.

"Keep talking!" Danny said.

"I'm right here, Danny!" Dani said.

Danny walked through the debris to see Dani as she was trying to walked through the debris before she reach Danny.

"Dani, are you all right?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine, big bro, but we need to find Thor." Dani said.

Meanwhile, Thor clear himself from the junk before getting up and look at the surroundings.

"Thor!" Danny and Dani called.

"Phantoms! Over here!" Thor called.

Thor then sees Danny and Dani looking for him. They eventually see Thor and ran to him.

"Thor, you all right?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine, Danny." Thor said.

Thor, Danny and Dani look at the sky to see what appears to be a massive red wormhole portal.

"Whoa..." Dani said.

Thor then looks up and sees a massive piece of debris about to fall on top of them.

"Look out!" Thor said as Danny and Dani sees the debris and they along as himself moved out of the way as the debris crashed to the ground.

Danny and Dani then look at the blue sky and sees many wormhole portals everywhere and junk falling from them. They, along with Thor, then sees a city in the distance. For Danny and Dani, this doesn't look like any city back at Earth, it looks more alien.

"Thor... where are we at?" Danny said with concern.

"Yeah... this doesn't look like Earth. Looks alien." Dani said.

Thor, Danny and Dani then hears a alarm before they see an odd looking craft split into four before one of the units flew towards them and landed. Suddenly, strange individuals wearing strange clothing and masks exit out of the unit with weapons and face the trio before one of them took out his mask to reveal a white-skinned alien scavenger.

"Are you all fighters? Or are you all food?" the white-skinned scavenger said.

"We're just passing through." Thor replied.

"It is food. On your knees." the scavenger said.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good." Dani said.

Thor tried to summon Mjølnir but remembers that Hela destroyed it. Thor places his hands onto the air until he grabbed one of the scavengers and threw him away. Thor, Danny and Dani proceed to fight off the hostile alien scavengers until the same white-skinned scavenger fired a electrified net on Thor, shocking him.

"Thor!" Danny and Dani said.

Danny and Dani tried to attack but they were also fired by electrified nets and gets shock. Luckily, it wasn't enough to change them back to Human form. The scavengers proceed to kick and pummel Danny, Dani and Thor until another spaceship landed nearby. Everyone looks at the ship as a ramp appears before out came a woman. She looks like a Human. Her skin was fairly dark, had black hair, had white markings on her face and wearing some black armor and a blue cape. She also had a drink before she tossed the bottle.

"They're mine." the woman said before she drifted to her right and drop to the floor as she was drunk.

The scavengers were about to resume their attack until the woman stop them.

"Wait!" the woman said before she gets up as Thor, Danny and Dani looks at her. "Wait! They're mine. So if you want them, you go through me."

"But we already got them." the scavenger said.

"All right, then. I guess I go through you." the woman said.

"More food." the alien said as he and the other scavengers grabbed their weapons.

The woman tries to activate her ships blasters from devices on her wrists as the scavengers approached her. She managed to activate them and blast the scavengers, making Thor, Danny and Dani duck for their lives. They then got out of the nets as one scavenger tried to attack the woman, but she threw him away and approached the trio.

"Thank you." Thor said.

"Yes, thank you, lady." Danny said.

The woman however threw three cybernetic disks at Thor's, Danny's and Dani's necks before she use them to shock them once more and render them unconscious, with Danny and Dani still in their ghost forms. The woman then drags the three back to her ship before flying away before the trio regains consciousness minutes later.

"Scrapper 142. I need clearance and an audience with the boss. I've got some things special." the woman known as Scrapper 142 said.

"Hey! Where are you taking us?" Thor said.

"What's the big deal, lady?!" Dani said.

"What do you want with us?" Danny asked.

"Answer us! Hey! I am Thor, son of Odin. I need to get back to Asgard." Thor demanded.

"And my sister and I need to get back to Earth." Danny said.

"Many apologies, your majesty. And many apologies ghosts." Scrapper 142 said before she use the Control Disks on Thor's, Danny's and Dani's necks to shock them once more, rendering them unconscious again as she reaches her designation.

* * *

Back at Asgard, Hela has reached the city entrance where she is met by Asgard's whole Einherjar army, including a fleet of Asgardian skiffs and many of the Asgardian Einherjar draugrs, who were send by Grabacr, Ofnir, Halvar, Ragnar and Lady Siv to defend it as well as its Ghost Zone dimensional plane, being led by the Vanir warrior Hogun, the last member of the Warriors Three.

"It's come to my attention that you don't know who I am. I am Hela, Odin's firstborn, the commander of the Legions of Asgard, the rightful heir to the throne, and the Goddess of Death." Hela said as the Einherjar and their draugr counterparts got into defensive stance, but she wasn't intimidated. "My father is dead. As are the princes and their half Human-half ghost friends. You're welcome. We were once the seat of absolute power in the cosmos. Our supremacy unchallenged, yet Odin stopped at Nine Realms. Our destiny is to rule over all others, and I am here to restore that power. Kneel before me and rise into the ranks of my great conquest."

"Whoever you are, whatever you've done, surrender now or we will show you no mercy." Hogun warned, not listening to Hela, which annoyed her.

"Whoever I am? Did you listen to a word I said?" Hela asked in annoyance.

"This this is your last warning!" Hogun warned.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me" Hela said, but Hogun summon his weapon Hridgandr, making Hela sigh in disappointment. "Fine."

Hela made her headdress appear before Hogun tried to attack her, but she knocked him unconscious before she summon a necrosword.

"Charge!" one Einherjar soldier said.

"Attack!" one Asgardian Einherjar draugr said.

The Einherjar and draugrs charged and attacked Hela. The disappointed Hela proceeded to summon her necroswords and engage the army in combat, using her powers of telekinesis and weapon manifestation to slaughter all the Einherjar and Einherjar ghosts as well as destroy several Asgardian Skiffs. When the last of the army was taken down and killed and the draugrs killed as some of them were reduced to ectoplasm, Hela slowly made her way through the courtyard, relishing in her reawakened bloodlust as a horrified Skurge followed her in silence.

"I've missed this. Still, it's a shame. Good soldiers and ghosts dying for nothing all because they couldn't see the future. Sad." Hela said before she noticed Hogun has regain consciousness and trying to get back on his feet. "Oh, look, still alive."

Hogun managed to get back on his feet and stare at Hela.

"Change of heart?" Hela asked.

"Go back to whatever cave you crept out of. You evil demoness!" Hogun said as he pulls out a knife.

Hela then summon a necrosword to impale and kill Hogun, putting an end to the Warriors Three.

"Let's go see my palace." Hela said.

Skurge had no choice but to follow Hela to the palace. Unaware to Hela, the former Gatekeeper of Asgard and Bifrost Guardian Heimdall infiltrated his observatory and stole the Bifrost sword Hofund to ensure that Hela would not be able to use the Bifrost to conquer the other realms.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. What will happen when Danny and Dani learns that they are on an alien planet on the other side of the universe call Sakaar, meets the Grandmaster, finds out Loki is alive, meets Korg and Miek, and find a way to help Thor in his upcoming gladiator fight? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Grandmaster

**Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: Cate Blanchett did a good job portraying Hela.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you, and love the character reactions. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Poor Danny and Dani. :(**

 **Guest: Vlad won't appear in this story.**

 **Here's chapter 5 everybody.**

Chapter 5: The Grandmaster.

At the alien planet, Thor regains consciousness again and discovers he is cuffed to a chair as it move through some tunnel. He then starts hearing a voice on some speaker as he tries to break free.

 _"Fear not, for you are found. You are home, and there is no going back. No one leaves this place. But what is this place? The answer is Sakaar."_ the Sakaar computer said as it shows a 360 degree holographic presentation of planets to Thor. _"Surrounded by cosmic gateways, Sakaar lives on the edge of the known and unknown. It is the collection point for all lost and unloved things. Like you. But here on Sakaar, you are significant. You are valuable. Here, you are loved."_ the Sakaaran computer said as the holographic screen shows the planet of Sakaar to Thor.

"What the hell?" Thor muttered before the holographic screen shows the bio of a person.

 _"And no one loves you more than the Grandmaster. He is the original, the first lost and the first found. The creator of Sakaar, and father of the Contest of Champions."_ the computer said as the screen now shows some tournament. _"Where once you were nothing, now you are something. You are the property of the Grandmaster. Congratulations! You will meet the Grandmaster in five seconds. Prepare yourself. Prepare yourself. You are now meeting the Grandmaster."_

Thor then scream as he was jolted into a meeting with a eccentric Human-like man known as the Grandmaster, who had blue markings below his lower lip and eyelashes, and was wearing a weird colorful clothing. The Grandmaster looks at Thor strangely after he stop screaming.

"He's wonderful. It is a he?" Grandmaster asked Scrapper 142.

"It is a he." Scrapper 142 said.

"Yeah. I love when you come to visit, 142. You bring me the best stuff." Grandmaster said before facing his female bodyguard. "Whenever we get talking, Topaz, about Scrapper 142, what do I always say? 'She is the...'. And it starts with a 'B'."

"Trash." Topaz said, showing her blatant dislike towards Scrapper 142.

"No, not trash. Were you waiting just to call her that? It doesn't start with a 'B'." Grandmaster said.

"Booze hag." Topaz said.

"I'm so sorry. No, 'best'. I was thinking about 'best', 'cause I always say you're the best. She brought me my beloved champion you know." Grandmaster said.

"You say that every time she's here." Topaz said.

"Wait a minute, where are those two ghost individuals that you brought at?" Grandmaster asked.

At that moment, Danny and Dani is also jolted to the Grandmaster. They were also cuffed to chairs and they were screaming as they also saw the holographic presentation. They then saw Thor.

"Thor?" Danny and Dani asked.

"Phantoms?" Thor asked.

"What have you brought today? Tell me." Grandmaster asked Scrapper 142.

"Contenders." Scrapper said.

"A what?" Thor asked.

"I need to go closer. I want to get a closer look at this. Can you take us closer." Grandmaster said before Topaz pushed his chair.

Grandmaster then gets a good look at Thor, Danny and Dani for a few seconds. He sees the trio has contenders and have potential.

"Pay this lady." Grandmaster ordered.

"Just wait a damn minute. The Phantoms and I are not for sale." Thor said.

"Yeah, we're not gonna be your slaves or contenders." Danny said.

"And you seem to forgot that we have ghost abilities." Dani said.

Danny and Dani tried to go intangible but couldn't. They tried again but to no avail before looking at the cuffs.

"Darn, these cuffs must have channel out our ghost powers." Danny said.

"Darn it, let us go!" Dani said.

Danny, Dani and Thor tried to get their cuffs out, but Scrapper 142 use her Control Disk to shock them once more.

"Man, they are fighters." Grandmaster said with a smile.

"I take 10 million." Scrapper 142 said.

"Tell her she's dreaming." Topaz said.

"For heaven's sakes, transfer the units." Grandmaster ordered.

Topaz then transfer 10 million units to Scrapper 142 before she can leave.

"You'll pay for this." Thor said.

"Yeah, you haven't seen the last of us." Danny said.

"You better not cross path with us." Dani said.

"No, I got paid for this and we'll see about that, ghosts." Scrapper 142 said before leaving.

Thor, Danny and Dani struggle to get free of the cuffs before Grandmaster approached them.

"Here's what I wanna know. Who are you?" Grandmaster asked Thor.

"I am the God of Thunder." Thor said as he tried to get free of the cuffs but to no avail as his hands crackled electricity.

"I didn't hear any thunder, but out of your fingers, was that sparkles?" Grandmaster asked before approaching Danny and Dani. "And who are you two?"

"I am the Phantom." Danny replied.

"And I'm his younger twin sister, the She-Phantom." Dani replied.

"Never thought I would have ghosts as contenders." Grandmaster said.

"We've located your cousin." Topaz informed as she carried some staff for the Grandmaster.

"Good!" Grandmaster said as Thor's, Danny's and Dani's chairs starts to follow him. "Yeah, come on. I think you're gonna like this."

Grandmaster then guides Thor, Danny and Dani to another room where they see a Sakaaran man cuffed to the same type of chair they were sitting on.

"There he is, hey, cuz. We almost couldn't find you. What, you been hiding?" Grandmaster asked.

Thor, Danny and Dani looks at the Grandmaster's cousin, who looks extremely nervous as he looks at them back.

"Hi." Thor said.

"Hello." Danny said.

"What's up?" Dani asked.

The man didn't respond but instead look at his cousin in fear as he grabs his staff called the Melt Stick.

"So..." Grandmaster said.

"Please. I'm sorry." the man begged.

"Yeah, Carlo... I pardon you." Grandmaster said.

"Thank you. Thank you." Carlo said in relief.

"You're officially pardoned. From life." Grandmaster said.

Grandmaster executes Carlo with the Melt Stick. In his last moments, Carlo screamed and called to Thor, Danny and Dani for help, before melting in a puddle of organic matter. This made Dani scream in horror as Carlo's death reminded her of her short death, when she was dissolved into ectoplasm by Vlad Plasmius before she was revived and saved by Danny and Valerie six years ago.

"Dani, don't look!" Danny said.

"Oh, my God!" Thor said in horror.

"I'm stepping in it. I'm stepping in it. Look! Wow!" Grandmaster said.

"The smell." Thor said in disgust.

"Man, smell's horrible." Danny said in disgust.

"Please make this stop!" Dani said, trying to stop thinking about it.

"What does it smell like?" Grandmaster asked.

"Burnt toast." Topaz replied, making Grandmaster chuckle.

"My sister didn't have to see that! She went through that before and doesn't have to relive that memory again!" Danny said, angry that the Grandmaster made Dani relive that horrible memory of her short death six years ago by seeing the way Carlo died. Grandmaster however ignore that comment.

"What happened to my manners? I haven't properly introduced myself. Come on. Follow me." Grandmaster said.

A few minutes later, Grandmaster guides Danny, Dani and Thor to another part of his palace where he then throw a party as a DJ.

"My name is Grandmaster. I preside over a little harlequinade called the Contest of Champions. People come from far and wide to unwillingly participate in it. And you, my friends, might just be part of the new cast. What do you say to that?" Grandmaster said.

"We're not friends and I don't give a shit about your games. I'm going back to Asgard." Thor said.

"Ass-gard." Grandmaster said.

"We are far from friends." Dani said.

"And my sister and I don't care about your stupid tournament, we want to go back to Earth." Danny said.

"Earth." Grandmaster said.

As Grandmaster listen to the beat from the song he's playing, Danny and Dani noticed someone familiar and alive.

"Thor. Look!" Danny whispered.

Thor looks at the direction Danny and Dani are seeing and immediately noticed Loki alive and happily relaxing as he talks to a group of Sakaarans.

"Loki? Loki! Loki!" Thor called.

"Loki!" Danny and Dani called.

Thor's, Danny's and Dani's calls got Loki's attention and he is shocked to see Thor and the Phantom Twins are still alive and in Sakaar.

"Over here. Over here." Thor whispered.

"Over here, Loki." Danny whispered.

"Excuse me one second." Loki told the group of Sakaarans.

"Loki!" Thor called.

Loki approached the trio before shushing them and the four starts to whisper.

"What?" Thor said.

"You three are alive?" Loki asked.

"Yes, of course we're alive." Thor replied.

"Well, duh, Danny and I are half ghost, remember?" Dani asked.

"What are you three doing here?" Loki asked.

"What do you mean, what are we three doing? We're stuck to these stupid chairs. Where's your chair." Thor replied.

"I didn't get a chair." Loki replied.

"Get us out of these. Get us out." Thor said.

"Yeah, get us out so that we can get out of this alien planet." Danny said.

"I can't." Loki replied.

"Get us out." Thor said.

"I can't." Loki repeated.

"What?" Thor asked.

"What you mean you can't?" Dani asked.

"I've made friends with this man. He's called the Grandmaster." Loki said.

"We just met him." Danny said.

"He's crazy!" Thor said.

"And he made me relive a bad memory." Dani said.

"I've gained his favor. The Bifrost brought me out here weeks ago." Loki said.

"Weeks ago?" Thor, Danny and Dani asked in shock.

"Yes." Loki replied.

"The Phantoms and I just got here." Thor said.

"What are you all whispering about?" Grandmaster asked with a whisper, gaining everyone's attention. "Time works real different around these parts. On any other world, I'd be, like, millions of years old. But here on Sakaar..." Grandmaster said before changing the subject. "In any case, you know this. You call yourselves Lord of Thunder? Spirit? She-Spirit?"

"Phantom." Danny corrected.

"She-Phantom." Dani corrected.

"God of Thunder. Tell him." Thor said.

"I've never met these people in my life." Loki lied.

"He's an accomplice my brother and I know." Dani said.

"He's my brother." Thor said.

"Adopted." Loki corrected.

"Are they any kind of a fighter?" Grandmaster asked, which Thor laughed.

"You take this thing out of my neck and I'll show you." Thor threatened.

"And we'll show you what my sister and I can do." Danny threatened, making Grandmaster chuckled.

"Now, listen to that. They're threatening me. Hey Sparkles, here's the deal. If you wanna get back to Ass-place, Assberg..." Grandmaster said.

"Asgard." Thor corrected.

"Right, and if you ghosts want to get back to Earth, any contender who defeats my champion, their freedom they shall win." Grandmaster said.

"Fine. Then point me in the direction of whoever's ass I have to kick!" Thor said.

"That's what I called, contender." Grandmaster said with a smile.

"And my sister and I are not contenders, we're actually his coaches for these types of tournaments." Danny lied.

"Yeah, we train thunder here for contests like yours. Heck of a fighter and a contender. And if he wins, you grant all of us our freedom." Dani said.

"Yeah, like he said, point us in the direction for whoever thunder has to beat so that we can prep him." Danny said.

"That's what I called determination. Direction would be this way, Lord and Spirits." Grandmaster said.

A few minutes later, Thor, Danny and Dani were thrown into the gladiator's quarters. Thor tried to push the door down while Danny and Dani tried to go intangible but can't due to the cuffs they were wearing. Their attempted escape got the attention of one person in the quarters sitting behind them.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hey. Take it easy you all." someone said.

Thor, Danny and Dani look to see who talked to them.

"Over here. The pile of rocks waving at you. Here." the being made out of rocks said.

"Dani, a pile of rocks is talking to us." Danny said, not believing what he's seeing.

"Whoa, you're a living being and can talk?" Dani asked, also not believing a pile of rocks is talking.

"Yeah, I'm actually a thing. I'm a being." the rock creature said.

"Talking rocks. Cool and weird, and a little creepy." Danny said, a little nervous.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Korg. I'm kind of like the leader in here. I'm made of rocks, as you can see. But don't let that intimate you. You don't need to be afraid unless you're made of scissors." Korg said as he got up on his feet, along side a insectoid being with a robotic exoskeleton who was standing beside him. "Just a little rock-paper-scissors joke for you all."

"Who's this here?" Danny asked, curious and nervous about the insectoid being with a robotic exoskeleton.

"This is my very good friend over here, Miek. He's an insect and has knives for hands." Korg greeted as Miek wave to the trio before showing off his knives.

"Hi..." Danny and Dani greeted, still nervous about meeting alien beings, one made of rocks and one being a giant insect.

"You're a Kronan, aren't you?" Thor asked Korg.

"That I am." Korg replied.

"How'd you end up in here?" Thor asked as Korg, Danny, Dani and himself start to walk around the quarters.

"Well, I tried to start a revolution, but didn't print enough pamphlets. So hardly anyone turned up, except for my mum and her boyfriend, who I hate. As punishment, I was forced to be in here and become a gladiator." Korg said as Thor starts to run around the quarters.

"That's kinda harsh." Dani said.

"Bit of a promotional disaster, that one. But I'm actually organizing another revolution. I don't know if you'd be interested in something like that. Do you all reckon you'd be interested?" Korg said as Thor appear back, confused.

"How did you..." Thor said, confused about the quarters.

"What kind of quarters is this?" Danny asked, also confused.

"Yeah, no. This whole thing is a circle. But not a real circle, more like a freaky circle." Korg said, making Danny and Dani look at each other, weird out by Korg's description of the quarters.

"This doesn't make any sense." Thor said.

"No, nothing makes sense here, man. The only thing that does make sense is that nothing makes sense." Korg said.

"This alien planet doesn't make sense." Danny said.

"And everything here is freaky, like the Grandmaster." Dani said.

"Has anyone here fought the Grandmaster's champion?" Thor asked.

"Doug has. Doug!" Korg called for Doug but gets no response. "Our luck, Doug's dead."

"What?!" Danny and Dani said, horrified at what they heard.

"That's right. Everyone who fights the Grandmaster's champion perishes." Korg said.

"What about you? You're made of rocks." Thor said.

"Yeah, rocks don't die." Danny said.

"Perishable rock." Korg said before a piece of rock fell off of him. "There you go. Another one gone."

"Have you fought the Grandmaster's champion?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, no, I just do the smaller fights, warm up the crowd and whatnot." Korg said before he realized what's going on. "Wait. You're not gonna face him, are you?"

"Yes, I am. Gonna fight him, win, and then Danny, Danielle and I will get the hell out of this place." Thor said as he walks away.

"That's exactly what Doug used to say. See you later, new Doug." Korg said before facing Danny and Dani and noticed their ghostly aura. "So, what's with the glowing on your bodies?"

"Oh, my sister and I are ghosts." Danny said.

"Ghosts!" Korg said.

"Wait! Wait! We're good ghosts!" Dani said, calming Korg down.

"Sorry, I have a problem with ghosts." Korg said.

"That's okay, my brother and I understand." Dani said.

"Technically, we're half ghosts hybirds. Our other half is Human. We're from planet Earth." Danny said.

"Half ghost hybirds, huh?" Korg asked.

"Yeah, my sister and I would use our ghost abilities to protect our home world from evil ghost attacks from the Ghost Zone." Danny said.

"And other world ending events too, besides ghosts." Dani said.

"Interesting." Korg said.

"By the way, my name is Danny Fenton, this is my younger twin sister Danielle Fenton. That's our Human names. Our ghost alias is Danny and Dani Phantom." Danny said.

"Nice to meet you two." Korg said.

"Well, we better help our friend for his upcoming match." Dani said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Korg." Danny said.

"See you later, Phantoms siblings." Korg said.

* * *

Back at Asgard, Hela and Skurge made it to the throne room, where Hela once again eliminated all of the soldiers that stood in her way. Hela then look around and realized how none of the soldiers know who she really is.

"Does no one remember me? Has no one been taught our history?" Hela said before she looks at the ceiling to see murals of her father, Thor, Loki, and peaceful events. "Look at these lies. Goblets and garden parties? Peace treaties? Odin... Proud to have it, ashamed of how he got it." Hela then furiously threw her necroswords to destroy the mural, which cracked before falling to the floor. The two then look up to see a original mural that depicts Hela and Odin building their empire through destruction and war across the Nine Realms. Skurge looks around, couldn't believe what he's seeing.

"We were unstoppable. I was his weapon in the conquest that built Asgard's empire. One by one, the realms became ours. But then, simply because my ambition outgrew his, he banished me, caged me, locked me away like an animal. Before that, Asgard's warriors were honored, their bodies buried as heroes beneath this very palace." Hela said.

A few minutes later, Hela and Skurge arrived at Odin's Vault. Skurge was amazed at the artifacts that he sees.

"Odin's treasures." Skurge muttered.

"Fake." Hela said as she topples down a fake right-hand replica of a gauntlet with fake Infinity Stones. "Most of the stuff in here is fake." Hela said before she sees the Casket of Ancient Winters. "Or weak." Hela then walked further as she sees Surtur's crown. "Smaller than I thought it would be." Hela said before she spots the powerful Tesseract cube. "That's not bad." Hela then saw one item that she thought was perfect. "But this..." Hela said as she approached a large bowl of a mystical, inextinguishable flame. "The Eternal Flame."

Hela then grabbed a flame into her hand before she manifest a axe from her hand and made a large hole on the floor before looking at Skurge.

"Want to see what true power really looks like?" Hela asked before she purposely fell in the hole.

Once Hela reach the bottom, she use the flame as a source of light. She sees thousands of corpses of dead Asgardian soldiers. She looks at them until she sees the body of a giant wolf.

"Fenris, my darling, what have they done to you?" Hela asked before looking at the flame. "With the Eternal Flame, you are reborn."

Hela then smash her fist to the floor, releasing the flame, turning green as it past through the corpses and Fenris. Seconds later, the deceased Asgardian soldiers, known as the Berserkers, came to life, the area where their eyes use to be glow green, and Fenris came back to life and approached Hela.

"I've missed you. I've missed you all." Hela said to Fenris and the Berserkers.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Okay, why the heck doe Odin has fake items in his vault? And now we know that the right-handed Infinity Gauntlet is a fake. When I saw Fenris in the movie, I thought about the Cruiser Fenris, an enemy naval vessel in the game Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies. Anyway, what will happen when Danny and Dani finds out that Thor has to fight someone that they all know too well? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Contest Of Champions

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. And I like how you mentioned Gleipnir cause the first thing that came to my mind is the airborne fortress Gleipnir from the game Ace Combat X, which interestingly, there's an aircraft in that same game called Fenrir. Also, I don't think Korh or the other gladiators would know about the Guardians of the Galaxy and Daranak and Salzer. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the character reactions. :)**

 **stephanieeiche10: No ghosts will appear. As said a lot in this series, the Ghost Zone in DPxMCU is the flipped side of the universe and not just Earth. Each dimensional plane are far apart from each other. So the ghosts you just mentioned would take light years to reach from the Earth dimensional plane to the Sakaaran dimensional plane. The only known ghosts that can reach from one plane to another fast is the Supernatural Entities, one of them being Clockwork. You can see one of the journals on my Deviantart art page on this info**

 **KuriMaster13: I thought of that too.**

 **Here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: The Contest Of Champions.

At the Gladiator's quarters, Danny and Dani were sitting next to each other on the floor, thinking about home and how they are gonna get out of Sakaar.

"We just wanted to have a relaxing, ghost free vacation. Instead, we get imprisoned on an alien planet name Sakaar on the other end of the universe. Just perfect." Danny said sarcastically.

"I know what you mean, Danny. I wanna go home, back to Earth. I want to see our family, our friends. I wanna be with Jacob." Dani said.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do until Thor can beat this champion and find a way to get these cuffs off." Danny said.

"I wonder who this champion is anyway." Dani said.

"We'll find out soon. I just can't believe Thor and Loki have a sister." Danny said.

"Yeah, the Goddess of Death. I can't believe it." Dani said.

"She probably has taken over Asgard at this point." Danny said.

"Hope not, she has to be stop." Dani said.

"Once Thor wins and we can get off this alien planet." Danny said.

Meanwhile, Thor was on his knees thinking about Odin.

"Odin, I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice, for those that have died the glorious death." Thor said.

"Umm... Thor. You might want to turn around." Danny said.

Thor turns around where he, along with Danny and Dani, sees Loki standing in front of them.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Being lied to. Being told you're one thing and then learning it's all a fiction." Loki said.

Thor then grabs a nearby pebble on the floor and threw it to Loki, which went through him, which made Loki chuckle.

"Duplicate, huh?" Dani asked.

"You really think I'd really come to see you all, did you? This place is disgusting." duplicate Loki said.

"Maybe because this planet is a whole junkyard." Danny said as he along with Dani threw pebbles at him.

Thor threw another pebble at the duplicate Loki.

"Does this mean you don't want my help. Look, I couldn't jeopardize my position with the Grandmaster. It took me time to win his trust. He's a lunatic, but he can be amenable. What I'm telling you is, you all could join me at the Grandmaster's side. Perhaps, in time, an accident befalls the Grandmaster, and then..." duplicate Loki then gestures Thor, Danny, Dani and himself before placing his thumbs up, indicating they can rule Sakaar.

Thor, however, threw another pebble at the duplicate Loki, which he now focus his attention him.

"You're not seriously thinking of going back, are you? Our sister destroyed your hammer like a piece of glass. She's stronger than both of us. She's stronger than you. She's stronger than the Phantoms. You don't stand a chance. Do you understand what I'm saying here?" duplicate Loki said but gets no response. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to go through it alone. Like I've always done. Would you say something? Say something!" duplicate Loki said.

"What would you like me to say? You faked your own death, you stole the throne, stripped Odin of his power, stranded him on Earth to die, releasing the Goddess of Death, and ruin the Phantom's vacation. Have I said enough or would you like me to go back further than the past two days?" Thor asked.

"Not to mention Thor is now forced to fight in some gladiator contest." Danny said.

"And Danny's and I's chance to go back to Earth is on the line." Dani said.

"You know, I haven't seen this beloved champion he talks of, but I've heard he is astonishingly savage." duplicate Loki said before looking at Thor. "I've placed a large wager against you tomorrow. Don't let me down."

Thor then threw a beer bottle at the duplicate Loki as it disappears. Suddenly, Korg ran towards the spot where the duplicate Loki was.

"Piss off, ghost!" Korg said as he kicked the wall, gaining Miek's attention and Danny and Dani to chuckle. "He's freaking gone."

"You know, you and Miek would be a good addition to Team Phantom." Dani joked.

* * *

The next day, Thor, Korg, Miek, Danny and Dani were in another area of the Sakaaran Arena as Thor was looking at weapons as he preps his upcoming fight, and Danny and Dani were 'coaching' Thor and looking at the weapons.

"Yuck. There's still someone's hair and blood all over this. Guys, can you clean up the weapons once you finish your fight. Disgusting slobs." Korg complained about one of the weapons before seeing one for Thor. "Oh, Thor, wanna use a big wooden fork?" Korg asked as he hold a large spear-like wooden fork.

"No." Thor replied.

"Yeah, not really useful. Unless you're fighting off three vampires that were huddled together." Korg said.

"I really wish I had my hammer." Thor said as he looks at a sword.

"Hammer?" Korg asked.

"Quite unique. It was made from this special metal from the heart of a dying star. And when I spun it really, really fast, it gave me the ability to fly." Thor said.

"You rode a hammer?" Korg asked, thinking Thor rode Mjølnir to fly.

"No, I didn't ride the hammer." Thor replied.

"The hammer rode you on your back?" Korg asked.

"No. I used to spin it really fast, and it would pull me off the..."

"Oh, my God. A hammer pulled you off?" Korg asked.

"The ground. It would pull me off the ground, up into the air, and I would fly. Every time I threw it, it would always come back to me." Thor said.

"Not to mention his hammer shoots lighting bolts and form thunder clouds." Danny said.

"The only down side is that he can pick it up but we can't 'cause we're not worthy." Dani said.

"That is also true." Thor said.

"Sounds like you had a pretty special and intimate relationship with this hammer and that losing it was almost comparable to losing a loved one." Korg said.

"That's a nice way of putting it." Thor said.

Danny and Dani then noticed the same woman that got them and Thor into the situation.

"Hey, Thor, there's that woman that got us into this mess." Danny said.

"She's lucky she's on the other side of those laser beams." Dani said.

"See her, that's the one that put the three of us in here." Thor said to Korg.

"Yeah. Scrapper 142. Gotta watch out for those Asgardians, man. They are hard to perish." Korg said.

"Asgardian?" Thor asked.

"Are you telling us that this woman that put us in here is an Asgardian?" Danny asked.

"Well, one way to find out." Dani said.

Danny, Dani and Thor approached the laser barrier in order to confront Scrapper 142.

"Hey. Hey." Thor said, gaining the woman's attention.

"Over here, lady." Danny said.

"Hey." Scrapper 142 said, showing the trio the remote to the Control Disks on their necks, making them back up.

"Do not zap me or my friends with that thing. We just wanna talk. Asgard is in danger." Thor started, until he sees a tattoo on the woman's forearm as she was drinking and immediately recognized the symbol. "My God, you're a Valkyrie."

"A Valkyrie?" Danny and Dani asked in disbelief.

"I've heard about the Valkyries from Sam. The host of female figures who choose those who may die in battle and those who may live." Danny said.

"Never thought we would actually meet one." Dani said.

"I used to wanna be a Valkyrie when I was younger, until I found out that you were all women. There's nothing wrong with women, of course. I love women. Sometimes a little too much. Not in a creepy way. Just more of a respectful appreciation." Thor said as the Valkyrie tried to ignore him. "I think it's great that there is an elite force of women warriors. It's about time. Heck, my friend Danielle here is an elite female warrior." Thor said as he places a thumbs up.

"I think the Valkyrie and I get it, Thor." Dani said.

"Are you done?" Valkyrie asked.

"Lord of Thunder, you're up!" a Sakaaran yelled from the distance.

"Give him a minute!" Danny said.

"Please, help us. My friends and I need your help." Thor said.

"Bye." Valkyrie said, not wanting to have any part of this conversation.

"Fine, then you must be a traitor or a coward. Because the Valkyrie is sworn to protect the throne." Thor said, upset about Valkyrie's behavior.

That comment made Valkyrie upset and walked back to confront Thor.

"Listen closely, your majesty. This is Sakaar, not Asgard, and I'm a Scrapper, not a Valkyrie." Valkyrie said.

The Sakaaran soldiers then grabbed Thor to get him ready. Thor tried to fight back but gets zapped by his Control Disk.

"Bring him in for processing." one Sakaaran soldier said.

"And no one escapes this place. So you and your ghost friends are gonna die anyway." Valkyrie said as Thor gets dragged back and she leaves.

"My sister and I gotta get back to Earth!" Danny said.

"Too bad!" Valkyrie said.

"We're doomed are we?" Dani said.

"If Thor loses, definitely." Danny replied.

"We have to get back to Earth. There's no way the rest of Team Phantom can handle powerful ghost attacks without us." Dani said.

"Let's hope Thor wins." Danny said.

Meanwhile, Thor gets cuffed to a chair as he is being process for the upcoming fight.

"Now, don't you move. My hands ain't as steady as they used to be." an old man with glasses and a mustache said.

"By Odin's beard, you shall not cut my hair, lest you feel the wrath of the mighty Thor." Thor warned.

The old man activates his buzz cut, which was a large group of multiple sharp blades, which scared Thor.

"Please. Please, kind sir, do not cut my hair. Please! No! No!" Thor begged.

A few minutes later, the Sakaaran people have gathered around the Sakaaran Arena, either at the arena or in their ships, to see this event between Thor and the Grandmaster's Champion. A holographic image of the Grandmaster appears in the center of the arena.

 _"Look at all of you. What a show! What a night! Who's have fun?"_ Grandmaster asked, which everyone cheered. _"Please, I'm your host. Big round of applause for all of our undercard competitors, who today died so gruesomely. Good sports. What a show! What a night! This is what you've come for, and so have I."_ Grandmaster said as Valkyrie positions her ship near the top of the arena and drinks her alcoholic beverage.

Meanwhile, Danny, Dani, Korg, Miek and the other alien gladiators looks through a set of bars at the gladiator's quarters to watch the fight.

"Please, Thor. You gotta win." Dani said.

"He'll win. I know it. He's strong." Danny said.

Meanwhile, Loki has entered the Grandmaster's balcony to watch the fight as the Grandmaster continues to introduce to the audience.

 _"And now, without further ado, it's main event time. Making his first appearance, though he looks quite promising, got coached by two spirits, got a couple of tricks up his sleeve. I'll say no more, see what you think. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you... Lord of Thunder."_ Grandmaster introduced.

Thor came out of the arena, his hair now cut short. He had two red streaks of make up on his left side of his face and neck, and had a shield and three weapons, a Sakaaran mace and two collapsible swords. Thor looks around as the crowd booed at him while Danny and Dani cheered for him and gave him support from the gladiator's quarters.

"LET'S GO THOR!" Danny yelled.

"YOU GOT THIS!" Dani yelled.

 _"Watch out for his fingers. They make sparks. Okay, this is it. Let's get ready to welcome this guy. Here he comes."_ the Grandmaster said in excitement.

Green puffs of smoke appear as the audience gets ready to see the champion before the ground shook, which Thor, Danny and Dani felt it.

"This is champion must be big." Danny said.

"Well, he's coming." Dani said.

 _"He is a creature. What can we say about him? Well, he's unique. There's none like him. I feel a special connection with him."_ Grandmaster said as Thor summons a collapsible helmet and places it on his head and gets into a defensive stance as the doors where the champion is starts to open up. _"He's undefeated. He's the reigning. He's the defending. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... Your Incredible..."_

The Grandmaster's call is cut short as the combatant breaks into the arena. Thor, Danny and Dani went wide-eyed as they couldn't believe who it was. It was their fellow Avenger the Incredible Hulk!

"HULK!" Hulk roared, angered, crazed, and ready to battle.

"BRUCE?!" Danny asked in shock, couldn't believe that Bruce Banner, known as the Incredible Hulk, is alive after his disappearance from the Battle of Sokovia two years ago and at the alien planet Sakaar!

"HULK!" Dani said with excitement since she's a fan of him until she realized that Thor has to face her fellow Avenger in order for him, Danny and herself to get their freedom and get out of Sakaar. "Wait, HULK?!" Dani said in horror.

Thor couldn't believe that he has to face the Hulk since he knows him and is a fellow Avenger. Only one word comes to his mind.

"YES!" Thor said with excitement, which made the audience go silent.

Up at the Grandmaster's balcony, Loki look in shock and horror upon seeing the Hulk. He remembers his last encounter when Hulk smashed him like a rag doll during the Battle of New York at the then Stark Tower 5 years ago.

"And I have to get off this planet." Loki said in horror.

Loki tried to leave but is stopped by Grandmaster.

"Hey, hey, hey. Where you going?" Grandmaster asked, forcing Loki to watch the fight.

Meanwhile, Hulk started roaring as the audience started cheering his name while Danny and Dani look on in horror.

"What's Hulk doing here?! He's the champion?!" Danny asked in shock.

"And how did he get to this planet?!" Dani said in shock.

"Our only chance to get out of this planet is Thor facing the Hulk?! This isn't good!" Danny said.

"This is not good!" Dani said.

Meanwhile, Thor tries to get the Grandmaster's attention, which he did.

"Hey! Hey. We know each other. He's a friend from work." Thor said in excitement.

Grandmaster look in horror before looking at Loki, who was sitting on the other side of the couch, looking nervous and uncomfortable. Hulk and the audience continue to cheer as Thor tries to talk to him.

"Where have you been? Everybody thought you were dead." Thor said, gaining Hulk's attention. "But so much has happened since I last saw you. I lost my hammer. Like, yesterday, so that's still pretty fresh. Loki. Loki's alive. Can you believe it? He's up there." Thor said, gesturing to the balcony where Hulk sees Loki. "Loki! Look who it is!"

Loki only looked with shock and horror.

"Danny and Dani are also here with me, they're over there." Thor said, gesturing to the gladiator's quarters where Hulk sees Danny and Dani, who were smiling and waving awkwardly and nervously. "Banner, I never thought I would say this, but I'm happy to see you." Thor said, but Hulk listen to the audience cheering his name. "Banner. Hey, Banner!"

"No Banner. Only Hulk." Hulk said, angered that Thor called him the puny Bruce Banner.

"What are you doing? It's me! It's Thor!" Thor said.

Hulk ,however, charged and tried to attacked Thor, but Thor moved out of the way. Hulk however slam Thor with one of his weapons, sending flying a few feet, but Thor managed to land on his feet before pulling out his collapsible swords, which made Hulk more angry, which made Grandmaster excited while Loki still looks nervous. Danny and Dani were in a conflicted state, but they still hope Thor can win, but find a way to get Hulk on their side and can get him off Sakaar as well.

"Banner, we're friends, this is crazy. I don't want to hurt you!" Thor pleaded.

Hulk tried to attack Thor again, but Thor managed to block a few blows until Hulk send him crashing into the wall of the arena, making Danny and Dani cringed.

"That's gotta hurt." Dani said.

"You telling me that? I know what is like to fight Hulk and get knocked out by him." Danny said.

Thor managed to get out of the hole before Hulk's hammer can hit him. Hulk charged towards Thor, and just before he can strike, Thor use the hammer to struck Hulk, sending him flying, crashing into a large part of the wall, making Danny, Dani, Korg, Miek and the other gladiators to cover themselves and the Grandmaster, Loki, Valkyrie and the audience look in silence.

"What?" Grandmaster said, couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Thor then approached Hulk cautiously.

"Hey, big guy. The sun's getting real low." Thor said.

Thor then tries to do the lullaby tactic that Natasha Romanoff would do to Hulk in order to turn back into Bruce Banner. Thor offered his hand. Hulk then touch Thor's hand with his massive one and started to clam down as everyone in the arena and quarters look in stun silence.

"I can't believe this. The lullaby is working." Danny said.

"That's it. The sun's going down. I won't hurt you anymore. No one will." Thor said.

Just as Thor thought the lullaby would work, Hulk grabbed Thor by the ankle and started slamming him to the concrete floor repeatedly back and forth like a rag doll, just like he did to Loki before. Hulk then look at Thor one more time before sending him flying across the arena and crashing to the floor and roar loudly, making Loki got up to his feet cheering excitedly.

"Yes! That's how it feels!" Loki said, now that Thor knew what he felt, making Grandmaster look at him strangely. "I'm just a huge fan of the sport." Loki said, making Grandmaster smile and chuckle.

Danny and Dani hopes went down after seeing Thor get smashed to the floor.

"So close." Danny and Dani said.

Thor got back up to see Hulk loving the cheers from the audience.

"All right. Screw it." Thor said.

Hulk once again tried to attack Thor, but Thor lands a couple of blows with Hulk's massive hammer before using it to destroy his massive axe.

"I know you're in there, Banner. I'll get you out!" Thor said before striking Hulk with the axe, making him fall to the ground.

Hulk got more angry and charge after Thor, but sends a few blows to him.

"What's the matter with you? You're embarrassing me! I told them we were friends!" Thor said.

Hulk still tries to attack Thor, but Thor send more punches and got Hulk into a choke hold. Hulk then tried to smash Thor with his back, but Thor still hold on. Eventually, Hulk overpowers him and repeatedly punch him to the point that his helmet comes lose. As he was being punched, Thor suddenly has a vision of his father, causing his lightning powers to surge and use them against Hulk, which surprised everyone in the arena and Grandmaster to get up on his feet.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Danny asked.

"How did he do that without his hammer?" Dani asked.

Hulk looks at Thor, who's eyes were bright and electricity flowing throughout his body. The two then charged towards each other as Thor use his electricity to send a massive right hook to Hulk, which made a powerful shockwave, sending them both back. The audience and the gladiators started to chant "Thunder!", now rooting for Thor. However, unwilling to see Hulk lose, since he is a fan favorite, the Grandmaster cheats and fixes the fight by activating the Control Disk on Thor's neck, incapacitating him, which Danny, Dani, Korg and the other gladiators noticed.

"Another day, another Doug." Korg said.

"We're not going to get off this planet." Danny said.

"No..." Dani said with sadness.

Hulk then attacks Thor and leaves him unconscious.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Danny and Dani chances of going back to Earth just got worst now that they know that the champion is their fellow Avenger the Hulk. And now they know that Scrapper 142 is the legendary Valkyrie. What will happen when they, along with Thor, meet up with Hulk at his living quarters? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Resistance

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Yeah, I think Thor would have hadn't Hulk cheated. Thank you and love the character reactions. :)**

 **Vulcran Stormblade: Especially since it was a Stan Lee cameo.**

 **KuriMaster13: You still don't want to be around him even if you didn't anger him.**

 **Here's chapter 7 everybody.**

Chapter 7: The Resistance.

At the throne room of the palace, Hela took the throne as Queen of Asgard as she, along with Skurge and the Berserkers, heard a loud banging noise.

"What is that noise?" Hela asked.

"The common folk aren't exactly falling in line. There's a resistance trying to knock down the front gates." Skurge informed.

Hela sends the Berserkers to deal with the resisting Asgardians before turning her attention to Skurge himself.

"Tell me about yourself, Skurge." Hela said.

"Well, me dad was a stonemason. Me mum was..." Skurge started.

"Right, yeah, I'll stop you there. What I meant was, what's your ambition?" Hela asked.

"I just want a chance to prove myself." Skurge replied.

"Recognition. When I was young, every great king had an executioner. Not just to execute people, but also to execute their vision. But mainly to execute people. Still, it was a great honor." Hela said before she gets up on her feet. "I was Odin's executioner. And you shall be my executioner." Hela said before she use her weapon manifestation powers to manifest her obsidian axe and gave it to Skurge. "Let's begin our conquest."

Minutes later, Hela, Skurge and the Berserkers arrived at the Bifrost to begin their conquest of the realms when she noticed that the sword to the control the Bifrost, the Hofund, is missing.

"Skurge, where's the sword?" Hela asked Skurge, which he ran to the spot where the sword would be. "That sword is the key to opening the Bifrost. Those people you mentioned, the ones who aren't falling into line. Round them up." Hela ordered.

Meanwhile, in the wilderness beyond the city, a group of Asgardian citizens were trying to seek refuge as they were being pursued by the Berserkers. They then encounter someone, who revealed himself to be Heimdall, the former gatekeeper of Asgard.

"Excuse me." Heimdall said.

Heimdall managed to fight off the Berserkers to protect the Asgardian citizens.

"Sorry about that. These bloody things are everywhere. Come on." Heimdall said.

Heimdall then leads the citizens to a large door with a carving of the tree Yggdrasil, which he is using this place as a safe passage where other Asgardian citizens are seeking refuge from Hela's rule.

* * *

Back on Sakaar, a bruised and shirtless Thor has woken up, scaring some female Sakaarans. He gets up and noticed that he wasn't in the gladiator's quarters, but in some luxurious quarters with a red and white floor and walls. He also noticed Danny and Dani were with him as well.

"Phantoms." Thor said.

"Thor, you're awake." Danny said.

"Your chest armor is right there by the way." Dani said. 'Jacob being shirtless is better though.' Dani thought, thinking about the times she saw her boyfriend Jacob Collins without a shirt on, either skinny when they first met or built later on, since Thor is shirtless. "By the way, I like what they did to your hair. Looks great."

"Where are we?" Thor asked as he puts on his chest armor.

"I don't know." Danny replied.

"We woke up literally five minutes ago." Dani said.

"Well, where ever we are, this place is better than the other quarters." Danny said.

Suddenly, they heard the water splash, making them startle. They turn to see Hulk in a hot tub.

"Are we cool?" Thor asked, which Hulk nodded. "It's Hulk in a hot tub."

"I see you've been living in luxury in this alien planet, Hulk." Danny said as he looks around at the room.

"So how long have you been like that?" Thor asked about Hulk remaining in Hulk form.

"Like what?" Hulk asked.

"Like this. Big, green, and stupid." Thor said.

"Hulk always Hulk." Hulk replied.

"So since Sokovia? Never thought about changing back? Crazy. And nice to hear you talking more often." Dani said.

"How'd you get here?" Thor asked, wondering how the Hulk even get on Sakaar in the first place.

"Winning?" Hulk said.

"You mean cheating? Were they wearing one of these when you won?" Thor said, showing the control disk on his neck. "How'd you arrive here?"

"Yeah, I'm curious too. Last thing I heard, you were on the Quinjet after Sokovia." Danny said.

"Quinjet." Hulk replied.

"Yes. Now, where is the Quinjet now?" Thor asked with excitement.

Hulk then got out of the hot tub, making Danny cover Dani's eyes and the two turning around as Hulk is fully naked.

"Okay, don't look Dani. You don't have to see this." Danny said very fast, covering Dani's eyes and looking at the ceiling.

"Keep my eyes covered." Dani said, not liking this odd situation.

"That's naked. He's very naked." Thor said, trying to avoid seeing Hulk naked. "It's in my brain now."

"Geez, Hulk, put on some pants on or cover yourself! What you trying to do, scar my mind, and especially Dani's mind for life?!" Danny asked.

"Please, put on some pants on." Dani said, her eyes still covered.

"Quinjet." Hulk said, pointing out the window before walking back and covered himself.

"Is he covered yet?" Dani asked.

Danny look quickly to see if Hulk is no longer naked, which thankfully he covered himself.

"Yep, all clear." Danny said, uncovering Dani's eyes.

"Whew. Thanks, Danny." Dani said.

"No problem." Danny said.

Thor looks out the window to see the Avenger's Quinjet that was use during Sokovia.

"Is the Quinjet outside?" Danny asked.

"Yes! I'm getting all of us out of here. This terrible, awful place." Thor said.

"Awesome." Danny said.

"Great, 'cause I really want to get out of this alien planet and back to Earth." Dani said.

"Well, first we should help Thor with saving Asgard and then we can get back to Earth. We can use the Bifrost to get us back." Danny said.

"Okay, Thor, we'll help you save Asgard and then get back to Earth." Dani said.

"You all gonna love Asgard. It's big. It's golden. Shiny." Thor said.

"Come on, Hulk. We gotta get you out of here." Danny said.

"Hulk stay." Hulk said.

"What? Hulk, you can't stay here. This isn't your home." Dani said.

"No, no, no. My people need me to get back to Asgard. We must prevent Ragnarok." Thor said.

"Ragnarok?" Hulk asked.

"The prophesied death of my home world. The end of days, its the end of..." Thor started but Hulk groans, not listening. "If you help me get back to Asgard, I can help you, along with Danny and Danielle, get back to Earth."

"Earth hate Hulk." Hulk said.

"Earth loves Hulk. They love you." Thor said.

"Yeah, I love you Hulk, in a friendly way. I'm a big fan." Dani said.

"You're one of the Avengers. One of the team, one of our friends. This is what friends do. They support each other." Thor said.

"Yep, we are friends. We help each other no matter what." Danny said.

"You all are Banner's friends." Hulk said.

"I'm not Banner's friend. I prefer you." Thor said, trying to acknowledge his friendship with Hulk over Bruce Banner.

"Yeah, Dani and I prefer you over puny Bruce Banner." Danny lied since he prefers both Bruce and Hulk since Dani, Hulk and himself have something in common.

"Banner's friends." Hulk said.

"I don't even like Banner. 'I'm into numbers and science and stuff'." Thor said.

"Thor, Danny, Danielle go. Hulk stay." Hulk said.

Thor, Danny and Dani definitely didn't like that Hulk refuses to go with them and being stubborn about staying on Sakaar. Thor was starting to leave not before starting an argument.

"Fine. Stay here. Stupid place. It's hideous, by the way. The red, the white. Just pick a color. Ridiculous." Thor said.

"What's wrong with red and white?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm currently wearing a red and white shirt in my Human form." Dani said.

"And, I can't believe you're being stubborn right now, Hulk." Danny said.

"Yeah. Thor definitely needs you." Dani said.

"Like the Phantoms said." Thor said.

"Smash you." Hulk said.

"You didn't smash anything. I won that fight." Thor said.

"I smash you." Hulk said.

"Yeah, sure, sure." Thor said.

"Baby arms." Hulk said.

"What?" Thor asked, not liking what Hulk called him.

"Baby." Hulk said, throwing his food, making Thor duck.

"Moron! You big child." Thor said.

"Thor, Danny, Danielle go!" Hulk said.

"We are going!" Thor said.

As Thor was about to leave the room, he was suddenly shock by an energy barrier, preventing him from leaving the quarters and making him collapse to the floor, making Hulk laugh at him.

"Thor go again. Thor, Danny, Danielle home." Hulk said.

"No! No! No! I want to go home. Earth, my true home. I want to go home, be back with my family and friends. Be with Jacob." Dani said as she got down to the floor.

Minutes passed by and Thor was looking at the Quinjet out the window while Danny and Dani were sitting on the floor next to each other. They see Hulk leaving the quarters as Valkyrie was waiting for him.

"Hulk trains." Hulk said.

"That's great. Have fun." Thor said.

"Yeah, Grandmaster helped you cheated by the way." Danny said.

"Thor should have won that fight. It's like he should have won in a WWE match." Dani said.

"Hey big guy." Valkyrie greeted Hulk.

"Angry girl." Hulk said.

"What have you been up to?" Valkyrie asked.

"Winning." Hulk replied before he leaves with Valkyrie, leaving Thor, Danny and Dani behind.

"Now what are we gonna do? Hulk is alive, he refused to help us get out of this horrible planet and save Asgard, we're stuck in here, worst, we need to get these cuffs and disks off of us." Danny said.

"What do we do now?" Dani asked.

"There is one way to know how to get us out of here and what's happening in Asgard." Thor said.

Thor then closes his eyes to contact Heimdall back at Asgard through his transdimensional communication abilities.

"Heimdall, I know you can see me. I need you to help me. Help me see." Thor called.

* * *

On Asgard, Heimdall was helping the Asgardians when he heard Thor's call and allow him to temporarily see his own surroundings on Asgard, and to thus communicate with him as if they were in the same place, which made Thor's eyes turned orange like Heimdall's.

"I see you, but you're far away." Heimdall said.

 _"What's going on here?"_ Thor asked.

"Come see for yourself." Heimdall said.

Heimdall then let Thor see Asgard, which is in chaos.

"I'm providing refuge in a stronghold built by our ancestors. But if the garrison falls, our only escape is the Bifrost." Heimdall replied.

 _"You're talking about evacuating Asgard?"_ Thor asked before he, Heimdall and some Asgardian citizens hides at the walls from a group of Berserkers.

"We won't last long if we stay. She draws her power from Asgard and grows stronger every day. Come on." Heimdall said as he guides the citizens and the contacted Thor. "Hela is ravenous. If I let her live, she'll consume Nine Realms and all the cosmos. We need you." Heimdall said.

 _"I'm working on it. But I don't even know where the hell I am."_ Thor said.

"You're on a planet surrounded by doorways. Go through one." Heimdall said as he noticed some Berserkers approaching fast.

 _"Which one?"_ Thor asked.

"The big one." Heimdall replied as he finished his contact with Thor and sliced some Berserkers.

* * *

Back at Hulk's quarters, Thor opens his eyes, as they return to their normal color and breathes heavily.

"Thor, what happened? What did you see?" Danny asked.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. I have to admit, Hulk was kinda stubborn for not wanting to leave Sakaar. Him being naked sure was an awkward scene. Anyway, what will happen when Danny and Dani joins Thor on their argument on Hulk and joins Thor on their first escape attempt after trying to convince Valkyrie? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Hotheaded Fools

**KuriMaster13: Still, it's the Hulk. He can't control his anger.**

 **mikaela2015: True. Thank you and love the character reactions. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 8 everybody.**

Chapter 8: Hotheaded Fools.

Night has fallen on Sakaar. In Hulk's quarters, Hulk has returned from his training while Thor, Danny and Dani tried to get the disks off their necks but to no avail. Danny and Dani also tried to get the spectral cuffs off their wrists but were unsuccessful.

"Thor and Phantoms sad." Hulk said.

"Shut up." Thor said.

"Thor and Phantoms sad." Hulk said, pushing Thor, making him crash into Danny and Dani.

"Hey!" Danny and Dani said.

"I'm not sad, you idiot. I'm pissed off!" Thor said.

"Same. Dani and I was upset!" Danny said.

"Angry. I lost my father. I lost my hammer." Thor said as he kick an object on the floor.

"Our vacation is ruined!" Danny said.

"We're stuck on an alien planet at the other end of the universe!" Dani said.

"I miss Earth!" Danny said.

"Danny and I can't use our ghost powers!" Dani said.

"I miss my girlfriend!" Danny said, thinking about Sam.

"I miss my boyfriend!" Dani said, thinking about Jacob.

Hulk however refused to listen.

"Whining and crying. Cry like babies." Hulk said.

"You're not even listening." Thor said, kicking an object at Hulk.

"Don't kick stuff." Hulk said, throwing the object back at Thor.

"You don't like it when we're angry, huh?!" Dani said.

"You're being a really bad friend." Thor said.

"You bad friend!" Hulk yelled.

"Says the one who knock me unconscious once!" Danny said as he kick an object at Hulk.

"You know what we call you?" Thor asked.

"No." Hulk said.

"We call you the stupid Avenger." Thor said.

"And the bully and mean Avenger!" Dani yelled.

"Yeah, and you're a jerk of an Avenger!" Danny yelled.

"You're all tiny Avengers!" Hulk said as he throw his axe, which almost hit the trio.

"What, are you crazy?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, you almost kill us!" Danny said.

"Yes." Hulk said as he grabs one of his weapons.

"You know what? Earth does hate you." Thor said.

That comment hurt Hulk. He then goes to his bed and sits in silence, making Thor, Danny and Dani feel guilty over the things they said to their fellow Avenger.

The three approached Hulk and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I said those things." Thor said.

"I'm sorry I kick stuff at you and yell at you." Danny said.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and called you names. We didn't mean that." Dani said.

"You're not a stupid Avenger. Nobody calls you the stupid Avenger." Thor said.

"Or a bully." Dani said.

"Or a jerk." Danny said.

"It's okay." Hulk said, accepting Thor's, Danny's and Dani's apology.

"You just can't go around throwing shields at people. Could have killed me, Danny or Dani." Thor said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just get so angry all the time. Hulk always, always angry." Hulk said.

"I know. We're all the same, you, Danny, Danielle and I. We're just hotheaded fools." Thor said.

"You said it." Dani said.

"Yeah, we really are hotheaded fools." Danny said.

"Yeah, same. Hulk like fire, Thor and Phantoms like water." Hulk said.

"We're kind of both like fire." Thor said.

"But Hulk like real fire. Hulk like raging fire. Thor and Phantoms like smoldering fire." Hulk said, making Thor, Danny and Dani chuckle.

"Hulk, I need you to do something for the three of us." Thor said.

The next day, Hulk did the favor as he promised as Valkyrie came to his quarters and smile at him.

"Angry girl." Hulk greeted.

Valkyrie smiled before she went to Hulk and the two playfully duel each other.

"What's going on? What are you..." Valkyrie started until she sees Thor standing near a shelf and sees Danny and Dani standing on the other side of the room. She gets upset upon seeing them and realized why Hulk called her over. "You all so thick-headed that you can't tell when someone's hiding all the way across the universe and wants to be left alone?" Valkyrie said.

"We need to talk." Thor said.

"No, you and your draugr friends wanna talk to me." Valkyrie said as she tries to leave.

"I need her to stay." Thor said to Hulk.

Valkyrie was about to leave when Hulk threw the top part of his bed and landed in front of her.

"Block. Stay. Please." Hulk said before he picks up a red ball and plays with it, throwing it at the wall.

"Please." Thor said.

"Pretty please." Danny and Dani begged before Valkyrie turns around to look at the trio.

"All right." Valkyrie said as she approaches a shelf full of alcoholic drinks. "Here's the deal. I'll listen to you all till this is empty." Valkyrie said before drinking the alcoholic drink.

"Asgard is in danger and people are dying. We need to get back up there. I need your help." Thor said, but he stops as he couldn't believe that Valkyrie drank the whole bottle.

"Drunks." Danny whispered.

"Finished. Bye." Valkyrie said as she drops the bottle and starts to leave.

"Odin is dead." Thor said, stopping Valkyrie in her tracks. "Hela, the Goddess of Death, has invaded Asgard."

"If Hela's back, then Asgard's already lost." Valkyrie said.

"I'm going to stop her." Thor said.

"Alone?" Valkyrie said, thinking Thor is crazy to take on Hela.

"Nope. I'm putting together a team. It's me, Danny, Danielle, you, and the big guy." Thor said.

"No. No team. Only Hulk." Hulk said as he continues to throw his red ball.

"It's me, Danny, Danielle and you." Thor said.

"I think it's only you three." Valkyrie said as she tries to leave again.

"Please, listen. The Valkyrie are legend. Elite warriors of Asgard sworn to defend the throne." Thor said.

"I'm not getting dragged into another one of Odin's family squabbles." Valkyrie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thor asked.

"Your sister. Her power comes from Asgard, same as yours. When it grew beyond Odin's control she massacred everyone in the palace and tried to seize the throne. When she tried to escape her banishment, he sent the Valkyrie in to fight her back. I only survived because... Look, I already faced her once back when I believed in the throne, and it cost me everything. That's what's wrong with Asgard. The throne, the secrets, the whole golden sham." Valkyrie said as she tries to leave again.

"I agree." Thor said as he grabs Valkyrie, making her pull out a dagger and points it at his throat.

"Don't get familiar." Valkyrie warned.

"I agree. That's why I turned down the throne. But this isn't about the crown. This is about the people. They're dying and they're your people, too." Thor said.

"Forget it." Valkyrie said as she pushed Thor away from her. "I have."

"Okay." Thor said.

"Okay." Valkyrie said.

"Good. Great." Thor said.

"Great." Valkyrie said.

"Thank you." Thor said.

"For what?" Valkyrie said, confused at why Thor thanked her.

"For this." Thor said, showing the remote to the control disks and key to the spectral cuffs.

"Nice, Thor." Danny said.

"Didn't see that, did you?" Thor asked.

Thor then press the button to deactivate the disk and Danny, Dani and himself managed to take them off. Thor then use the key to free Danny and Dani from the cuffs.

"There... That's better." Thor said.

"That feels good. Thanks, Thor." Dani said, rubbing her wrists.

"I can use my powers again." Danny said.

"You know, go ahead. Stay here and enslave people for that lunatic. Keep drinking, keep hiding. But me..." Thor said as he gestures Hulk to give him the red ball. "-I choose to run toward my problems and not away from them." Thor said as he throws the ball to break the window. "Because that's what..." Thor gets cut off when the red ball didn't break the window and instead came back and hit Thor in the face, knocking him down. He immediately gets back up. "Because that's what heroes do."

Thor then breaks through the window to escape.

"Well, see ya, we're out of here." Danny said.

"Freedom!" Dani said as Danny and herself flew out of the window and follows Thor.

"Friends stay!" Hulk begged.

Thor, Danny and Dani ran around the Sakaaran city, which also looks like a junkyard. They then found what they were looking for; the Avengers Quinjet. The trio ran inside the jet and boarded before they head to the instrument panel on the cockpit.

"So this is where the Quinjet ended up after Sokovia." Danny said.

"But how it ended up here?" Dani asked.

"Must have flew through one of those wormholes." Danny said. "All right, let's activate this aircraft and get us out of here."

"All right." Thor said as he activates a computer before putting his hand on a device for hand recognition.

 _"Welcome. Voice activation required."_ the on-board computer said.

"Thor." Thor said, but gets beeped.

 _"Access denied."_ the computer said.

"Thor, son of Odin."

 _"Access denied."_

"God of Thunder."

 _"Access denied."_

"Strongest Avenger."

 _"Access denied."_

"Strongest Avenger."

 _"Access denied."_

"Damn you, Stark. Point Break."

 _"Welcome, Point Break."_ the computer said as the Quinjet gets activated as the instrument panel lights up, putting a smile on everyone's faces.

"All right. We can finally get out of here!" Danny said.

Suddenly, Hulk ripped open the jet from the back, damaging it.

"Friends stay!" Hulk yelled.

"No, no, no!" Thor yelled.

"No, Hulk! Stop it!" Dani said.

"Stop!" Thor said.

"You're damaging the jet!" Danny said.

"Stay!" Hulk said, causing more damage to the jet.

"Hulk, stop breaking everything!" Thor said.

"Don't go!" Hulk begged.

Thor then frantically start pressing buttons until he activate a holographic recording of the Natasha Romanoff from two years ago when she was trying to contact Hulk after the Battle of Sokovia was finished. Hulk looks at the recording.

 _"Nice work, big guy. We don't know where Ultron's headed, but you're going very high, very fast. So, I need you to turn this bird around, okay? We can't track you in stealth mode, so I need you to help me out. Okay? I need you too..."_ the recording of Natasha said before it cuts off.

At that moment, Hulk starts punching himself and cause more damage to the jet as he tried to resist of turning back to Banner. However, he was unsuccessful as he turns back to Bruce Banner for the first time in two years.

"Oh, jeez." Bruce muttered as Thor, Danny and Dani approached to check on him.

"Banner." Thor called.

"Bruce." Danny called.

"Doctor Banner?" Dani called.

"Hey, hey, hey. You all right, Banner?" Thor asked.

Bruce gets startled when Thor pat his shoulder. Thor, Danny and Dani tried to calm him down.

"It's okay, Bruce. It's us." Danny said.

"Sun's going down. Sun's going down. That's it, won't hurt you." Thor said, saying Natasha's lullaby quote.

"You're okay, Bruce." Dani said.

"Thor. Danny. Danielle." Bruce said.

"Yeah." Thor said.

"It's us." Danny said.

"What happened to your hair?" Bruce asked Thor about his haircut.

"Some creepy old man cut it off." Thor replied.

"It looks good." Bruce said.

"Thanks." Thor said.

"Danny, Danielle. You two look older. I like your new outfits." Bruce said.

"Thanks." Danny and Dani said.

"Where are we? How's Nat?" Bruce asked.

"Nat is good. I'm sure." Thor said.

"Natasha's okay." Danny said.

"Is she okay? And what about Sokovia?" Bruce asked, thinking that the Battle of Sokovia is still taking place.

"Sokovia?" Thor asked.

"The city, Sokovia. Did we save it?" Bruce asked.

"Banner, listen." Thor said.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Sokovia. Ultron. That was two years ago." Thor said.

"It's the year 2017, Bruce." Danny said.

"What are you saying? What? I've been Hulk for two years?" Bruce asked, couldn't believe that he has been the Hulk for two years.

"I'm afraid so." Thor replied.

Bruce then took out the Sakaaran necklaces made for him before looking at his fellow teammates.

"What the hell happened?" Bruce asked before he covered himself and walked to the cockpit.

"We should tell him where he is." Danny said.

"Banner, there's something you should know." Thor said as Bruce put his hands on the voice activation machine.

 _"Voice activation required."_ the computer said.

"Banner." Bruce said.

 _"Welcome, strongest Avenger."_ the computer said.

"Uh, what?" Thor said, confused at the computer for calling Bruce the strongest Avenger, making Danny and Dani chuckle.

"Ship's log." Bruce said.

Bruce, Thor, Danny and Dani sees a video of the Hulk hanging on as the Quinjet loses control.

"Thor, Danny, Danielle, where are we?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, about that." Thor said.

The four Avengers hears an alarm before they see a hologram of the Grandmaster.

 _"Sakaar, hear ye. Attention please. I have some bad news. My beloved exalted champion has turned up missing. Take to the streets. Celebrate my champion."_ Grandmaster announced.

"Who's that?" Bruce asked.

"A crazed up fruitloop." Danny replied.

"And a creep." Dani replied.

"He kind of runs the place. You actually lived at his house for awhile." Thor replied.

"I did?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah." Thor, Danny and Dani said.

"Quite a lot's happened. You and I had a fight recently." Thor said.

"Did I win?" Bruce asked.

"No, I won. Easily?" Thor lied, making Danny and Dani hold their laughter.

"Doesn't sound right." Bruce said.

"Well, it's true." Thor lied.

"Should we tell him?" Dani whispered to Danny.

"Nah, let Thor enjoy it. He was gonna win that fight." Danny said. "Yeah, that fight was pretty hard for us to watch." Danny said.

The four continues to watch the hologram of the Grandmaster's announcement.

 _"It seems that that criminally seductive Lord of Thunder and his coaches Spirit and She-Spirit has stolen him away."_ Grandmaster announced.

"Seductive God of Thunder. We need to move." Thor said.

"It's Coach Phantom." Danny said.

"And Coach She-Phantom." Dani said.

Thor, Danny and Dani goes through the belonging at the back of the Quinjet as Bruce freaks out.

"Oh, no. This is bad. This is really, really bad. Guys, Danielle, I think I'm freaking out." Bruce said.

"No, no, no. Don't freak out. You're okay. Put these on." Thor said as he hands Bruce some clothes.

"Yeah, last thing we need is you freaking out." Danny said.

"And getting more stress and you turn back to Hulk." Dani said.

"These are Tony's clothes." Bruce said.

"I know, come on." Thor said as he guides Bruce.

"Is he here?" Bruce asked.

"No, he's not here. But listen. Just stay calm, okay? The sun's going down. The sun's getting really low. Sun's going down." Thor said, calming Bruce down.

"Wait, before we move out, a change in disguise." Danny said.

The two familiar bright rings appear around Danny and Dani before they travel up and down, changing them into their Human forms. Danny was still wearing his New York Giants Eli Manning home jersey, a pair of jeans and red converse shoes. Dani was still wearing her red shirt with a white oval in the middle, her midriff exposed, a pair of blue jeans and blue converse shoes.

"The Grandmaster and his minions may know Danny and Dani Phantom, the Phantom Twins." Danny said.

"But they don't know Danny and Danielle Fenton, the Fenton Twins." Dani said.

"Good idea. They won't recognized you. Let's move." Thor said.

"You take the lead." Danny said.

"And take some pictures of this alien planet while were at it." Dani said as she grabbed her phone.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Gotta feel bad for Bruce to know that he has been Hulk for two years and stuck on a alien planet. Also, the Point Break name is a reference to when Tony Stark called Thor Point Break in the first Avengers movie. Anyway, what will happen when the Revengers are formed? Find out next time in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Revengers

**Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: She will take pictures. Not everyday humans are on alien planets.**

 **KuriMaster13: True.**

 **Davidscrazy234: It was funny.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. Yeah those two scenes were funny. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love your character reactions. :)**

 **Here's chapter 9 everybody.**

Chapter 9: The Revengers.

At the Grandmaster's palace, Loki and Valkyrie approached the Grandmaster, who is upset that his beloved champion Hulk is missing.

"I'm upset! I'm very upset. You know what I like about being upset? The blame. Right now, that's the mindset that I'm in. And you know who I'm blaming?" Grandmaster said as Topaz arrived with the Melt Stick.

"Grandmaster, I can..." Loki started.

"Hey! Hey! Don't interrupt me!" Grandmaster said, cutting Loki off.

"Here you go." Topaz said, trying to hand the Melt Stick.

"Why are you handing me the melt stick? He was interrupting. That's not a capital violation. Where was I? My precious champion has come up missing and it's because of that Lord of Thunder and his spirit coaches. It's all because of them. Your brother. Whatever the story is. Adopted, or complicated, or you know. I'm sure there's a big history." Grandmaster said before facing Valkyrie. "And your contender."

"My dear friend, if you were to give me 12 hours, I could bring them all back to you. Alive." Loki said.

"I could do it in two." Valkyrie said.

"I could do it in one." Loki said.

"Let's stop there. You know what? I woke up this morning thinking about a public execution. But for now, I'll settle for this sweet little 'Who's gonna get him first?'. So, you're on the clock." Grandmaster said, shooing Loki and Valkyrie away.

Once they leave, Loki goes on to confront Valkyrie.

"What have you done?" Loki asked.

"I don't answer to you, lackey." Valkyrie said before Loki grabbed her arm.

"It's Loki. And you will answer to the Grandmaster." Loki said.

Valkyire then got out of Loki's grip and block some blows before giving him a jab to the face. Loki then pulls out his dagger.

"Why would you help my brother escape with the weak draugrs and that green fool?" Loki asked.

"I don't help anyone." Valkyrie said.

Loki and Valkyrie then got into a duel, blocking their blows and avoid getting stab. Loki then grabbed Valkyrie's arm and noticed the Valkyrie tattoo.

"You're a Valkyrie." Loki said.

The two continue to duel out. Valkyrie gave some kicks and punches, making him hit the wall.

"I thought the Valkyrie had all died gruesome deaths." Loki said before being pinned by Valkyrie's knee.

"Choose your next words wisely." Valkyrie threatened.

"I'm terribly sorry. Must be a very painful memory." Loki said.

Loki then place his hand on Valkyrie's forehead. Loki then used his illusion manipulation powers to make Valkyrie to relive the Massacre of the Valkyrie at the hands of Hela back at the first millennium; the year 943. Valkyrie saw the vision of that painful memory from millennia ago. Riding through a portal into Hel, the Valkyries charged towards Hela on their steeds and threw their spears at the former Chief Executioner, prompting her to unleash her powers of weapon manifestation and throw innumerable necroswords into the air. Several of the warriors and their Pegasus horses were killed instantaneously while others were knocked off their Pegasus horses and fell to the ground. Hela then proceeded to engage the remaining Valkyries, overpowering and killing them and their steeds. The only exception was the leader who was now living in Sakaar, who survived after a Valkyrie leaped into the path of an oncoming necrosword. Valkyrie fell to the ground after breaking free of that memory. Upset, Valkyrie then overwhelm Loki and defeats him, knocking him out.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside at the city, Thor, Danny, Dani and Bruce has been walking around the city. Thor was trying to keep Bruce calm to prevent him turning back to Hulk while Danny and Dani were using their phones to take pictures of Sakaar.

"The sun's going down. It's getting really low. The sun's going down. It's getting really low." Thor said before Bruce sat down to rest.

"Oh, shoot. Would you stop saying that?" Bruce said.

"We just need you to stay calm." Thor said.

"Calm? I'm on an alien planet!" Bruce said with a whisper.

"It's just a planet. You've been on a planet before." Thor said.

"Yeah. One." Bruce said.

"Now you, along with Danny and Danielle, have been on two. That's a good thing. It's a new experience." Thor said.

"Well, I don't like this experience." Dani said.

"Yeah. I wanted to be an astronaut, and Dani and I like space, but not like this." Danny said.

"My neurons, they're firing faster than my brain can handle this information. The whole thing is totally different this time. In the past, I always felt like Hulk and I each had a hand on the wheel. But this time, it's like he had the keys to the car and I was locked in the trunk." Bruce said.

"All right, well, you're back now. That's all that matters." Thor said.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about it once we leave here." Danny said.

"No, it's not what matters. What I'm trying to tell you all is that if I turn into the Hulk again, Banner may never come back. And we're all stranded on a planet that is designed to stress me out." Bruce said.

"We're not stranded. I'm gonna figure out a way to get us all home." Thor said.

"Yep, Thor is definitely gonna help us get out of this place." Dani said.

"Thank you." Bruce said.

"Not your home, though. Asgard. My home." Asgard said.

"What?" Bruce said, not believing what Thor said.

"We gotta save Asgard first, Bruce. You might want to listen to Thor." Danny said.

"Listen, my people are in great danger. You, Danny, Danielle and I, we have to fight this really powerful being, who also happens to be my sister." Thor said.

"Okay, that is so wrong on so many... I don't wanna fight your sister. That's a family issue." Bruce said.

"Yeah, Thor, you seriously got family issues." Danny said.

"Yeah, we didn't even know you had a sister." Dani said.

"No, she's an evil being." Thor said.

"I don't care what she is. I'm not fighting any more beings. I'm sick of it." Bruce said.

"What?" Thor, Danny and Dani asked.

"I told you all. If I turn into the Hulk, I am never gonna come back again. And you all don't care." Bruce said.

"No, no. I'm putting together a team. The Hulk is fire." Thor said.

"Wait, you all are just using me to get to the Hulk. It's gross." Bruce said.

"What? No!" Thor said.

"Bruce, I went through a similar situation when I first got my powers, normally when I tried to change to my ghost and Human forms." Danny said.

"You're not the only one." Dani said.

"You don't care about me. You all are not my friends." Bruce said.

"I care about you. I'm your friend." Danny said.

"I care about you, Bruce. I prefer you over Hulk." Dani said.

"No! I don't even like the Hulk. He's all like, 'Smash, smash, smash', I prefer you." Thor said.

"As well as your intelligence and genius." Danny said.

"Thanks." Bruce said.

"But if I'm being honest, when it comes to fighting evil beings he is very powerful and useful." Thor said.

"Yeah, Banner's powerful and useful, too." Bruce said.

"Is he though?" Thor asked.

"How many PhDs does Hulk have? Zero. How many PhDs does Banner have? Seven." Bruce said.

"And that's why my sister Jazz admires you." Danny said.

"Definitely." Dani said.

"Fine, you don't have to fight anyone. But we're all in danger here, so we have to move." Thor said as he gets up on his feet and looks at some nearby rags of clothing.

"What are you doing with that?" Bruce asked.

"I need a disguise. I'm a fugitive." Thor said as he puts on a rag.

"Dani and I don't need a disguise." Danny said.

"Yeah, they saw us in our ghost forms, but not our Human forms though." Dani said.

"So Dani and I can act like if the Dis-asteroid had never happen and I kept my secret identity." Danny said.

"I need a disguise." Bruce said.

"You are the disguise." Thor said.

"I'll be Tony Stark." Bruce said as he puts on some glasses.

"What?" Thor, Danny and Dani said.

"Yeah. Tony, the Fenton Twins and the gypsy." Bruce said.

"No, no, you're not Tony. You're Bruce. Bruce Banner." Thor said.

"Then why did you dress me up like Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Because you were naked." Thor replied.

"Yeah, Dani and I don't want a second time." Danny said.

"Okay, I'll give you all that." Bruce said.

"What are you doing? Stop doing that!" Thor said, noticing Bruce trying to pull his pants a little down.

"Tony wears his pants super tight." Bruce said.

"Stop it!" Thor said.

"You're embarrassing us." Dani said.

"I'm sorry." Bruce said.

"Why are you being so weird?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that I was trapped for two years inside of a monster made me a little weird." Bruce said as he turn a little green.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Bruce." Danny said.

"Let's not get stress out or angry now." Dani said.

"Hey. It's okay. You're good. Calm down. Come on. Listen, we're all gonna go to Asgard and you're not gonna have to think about the Hulk ever again. All right?" Thor said as the four started to walk away.

"All right." Bruce said.

At that moment, Bruce got hit by a green mist to the face as Thor, Danny and Dani sees a group of Sakaarans holding a rally for Hulk, holding figures of Hulk's face and even cheering for him.

"You just had to jinx it." Danny said.

"This is bad." Thor said before he had to cover his face.

"Say, where's Bruce?" Dani asked, noticing that Bruce had disappeared.

"Banner! Banner!" Thor called.

"Bruce!" Danny called.

"Bruce!" Dani called.

Thor, Danny and Dani walked among the cheering Sakaaran people as they search and call for Bruce. Bruce was also looking for the trio until he was bumped into one hostile Sakaaran. Thor, Danny and Dani got to Bruce on time to confront. The Sakaaran was about to attack when he was shock by a control disk that was activated by Valkyrie.

"Hi." Thor said.

"Hi." Valkyrie said.

"I was gonna do that." Thor said.

"Yeah, well, I did it first." Valkyrie said before she looks at Bruce, Danny and Dani.

"That's good. What are you doing here?" Thor asked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and your ghost friends were leaving." Valkyrie asked.

"We've got sidetracked." Thor replied.

"What's with the..." Valkyrie asked about Thor's rag.

"It's my disguise." Thor replied.

"But I can see your face." Valkyrie said.

"Not when I do this, you can't." Thor said, covering his face.

"Unlike the ghosts. Did great with the outfits, hair, eye and skin color. As if you are also half Human-half ghost. Reminds me of a prophecy I know back at Asgard." Valkyrie said.

"Well, I guess you could say that." Danny said.

"Your hair looks nice. I like what you did with it. Change it? Washed it maybe?" Thor asked.

Thor, Danny, Dani and Bruce started following Valkyrie, which she gesture them too.

"What are those things on her eyes? Are those people she's killed? She's so beautiful and strong and courageous." Bruce asked.

"I have no idea, man." Danny asked.

"Who is this guy?" Valkyrie asked about Bruce.

"He's a friend." Thor replied.

"Who? Me? I'm Bruce." Bruce replied.

"I feel like I know you." Valkyrie said.

"I feel like I know you, too." Bruce said.

The five then approached Valkyrie's apartment before she turns to face them at the front door.

"Look, I've spent years in a haze, trying to forget my past. Sakaar seemed like the best place to drink and forget, and to die one day." Valkyrie said.

"I was thinking that you drink too much, and that probably was gonna kill you." Thor said.

"I don't plan to stop drinking. But I don't wanna forget. I can't turn away anymore, so if I'm gonna die, well, it may as well be driving my sword through the heart of that murderous hag." Valkyrie said.

"Good. Yeah." Thor said.

"So, I'm saying that I wanna be on the team. Has it got a name?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yeah, it's called the... the Revengers." Thor replied.

"Revengers?" Valkyrie asked, odd about the name.

"Because I'm getting revenge. You're getting revenge. Danny and Danielle here are getting revenge." Thor said.

"Oh, Dani and I are getting revenge all right." Danny said.

"Thanks to Hela ruining Danny's and I's vacation." Dani said.

"Do you want revenge?" Thor asked Bruce.

"I'm undecided." Bruce replied.

"Okay." Thor said.

"Also, I've got a peace offering." Valkyrie said with a smirk.

Thor, Danny, Dani and Bruce enter Valkyrie's apartment where she shows them Loki all chained up.

"Surprise." Loki said.

Thor immediately grab a beer can and threw it at Loki's face, making sure he was real, which he was, and not a duplicate.

"Just had to be sure." Thor said.

"You look better chained up." Danny said.

Bruce entered the room, not believing that he's seeing Loki for the first time in five years.

"Hello, Bruce." Loki greeted with a smirk.

"So, last time I saw you, you were trying to kill everybody. Where are you at these days?" Bruce asked.

"It varies from moment to moment." Loki replied.

"Is that a Dragonfang?" Thor asked, noticing Valkyrie's sword.

"It is." Valkyrie replied.

"My God." Thor said, lifting the sword and pulls it out. "This is the famed sword of the Valkyrie." Thor said.

"You got a real name by the way?" Dani asked.

"Brunnhilde." Valkyrie, real name Brunnhilde, said.

"So, what's the plan? How do we get out of here and get to Asgard?" Danny asked.

"So, Sakaar and Asgard are about as far apart as any two known systems. Our best bet is a wormhole just outside of city limits. Refuel on Xandar, and we can be back in Asgard in 18 months." Brunnhilde said.

"Nope. We are going through the big one." Thor said, pointing Dragonfang towards the massive red wormhole that Danny, Dani and himself saw when they first arrived.

"The Devil's Anus?" Brunnhilde asked, not believing what Thor is pointing to.

"The Devil's what?!" Danny and Dani asked, not believing and weird out at the name of the wormhole that Brunnhilde said.

"Anus? Wait, wait, wait. Whose anus?" Bruce asked.

"For the record, I didn't know it was called that when I picked it." Thor said.

"That looks like a collapsing neutron star inside of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge." Bruce said.

"We need another ship. That will tear mine to pieces." Brunnhilde said.

"She's right. We need one that can withstand the geodetic strain from the singularity." Thor said.

"And has an offline power steering system that could also function without the on board computer." Bruce said.

"And we need one with cup holders, because we're gonna die. So, drinks!" Brunnhilde said.

"Do I know you? I feel like I know you." Bruce said.

"I feel like I know you, too. It's weird." Brunnhilde said before looking at Danny and Dani. "And you two are reminding me of the tale of two half Human-half ghost warriors from an ancient prophecy."

"Well, you might find out soon." Danny said.

"What do you all say? Uncharted metagalatic travel through a volatile cosmic gateway. Talk about an adventure." Thor said.

"If it means getting back to Earth, count me in." Danny said.

"And we get to fight on Asgard and visit it. Let's do this." Dani said.

Thor, Bruce, Danny and Dani bro pump each other.

"We need a ship." Bruce said.

"Need a ship." Thor said.

"And soon." Danny said.

"Are there any type of ship we can use?" Dani asked.

"There are one or two ships. Absolute top of the line models..." Brunnhilde started.

"I don't mean to impose..." Loki said, cutting Brunnhilde, which she threw a glass bottle at him but miss. "But the Grandmaster has a great many ships. I may even have stolen the access codes to his security system." Loki said.

"And suddenly you're overcome with an urge to do the right thing." Brunnhilde included.

"Heavens, no." Loki said.

"You, Loki, want to help us?" Dani said.

"The guy that cause chaos at Earth. Why the sudden change in heart?" Danny asked.

"I've run out of favor with the Grandmaster, and in exchange for codes and access to a ship, I'm asking for safe passage through the Anus." Loki said.

"You're telling us that you can get us access into the garage without setting off any alarms?" Thor asked.

"Yes, brother. I can." Loki replied.

"Okay, can I just... A quick FYI." Bruce said as everyone gathers around. "I was just talking to him just a couple minutes ago and he was totally ready to kill any of us." Bruce said.

"Yeah, he tried to kill everybody back at Earth five years ago, including myself." Danny said.

"He did try to kill me." Brunnhilde said.

"Yes, me too. On many, many occasions. There was one time when we were children, he transformed himself into a snake, and he knows that I love snakes. So, I went to pick up the snake to admire it, and he transformed back into himself and he was like 'Yeah, it's me!'. And he stabbed me. We were eight at the time." Thor said as he looks back at Loki, who was smirking.

"If we're boosting a ship, we're gonna need to draw some guards away from the palace." Brunnhilde said.

"Why not set the beast loose?" Loki asked.

"Shut up." Thor said.

"Yeah, you don't get to make the decisions here." Danny said.

"And your opinions doesn't matter." Dani said.

"You guys have a beast?" Brunnhilde said with excitement.

"No, there's no beast. He's just being stupid. We're going to start a revolution." Thor said.

"Revolution?" Bruce asked.

"I'll explain later." Thor replied.

"Who's this guy again?" Brunnhilde asked about Bruce.

"I'll explain later." Thor replied.

"What about them?" Brunnhilde asked.

"Guess it's time to show you who we really are." Danny said.

"And especially since you're Asgardian." Dani said.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny and Dani shouted their battle cry before the two familiar bright rings appear around their waists and traveled up and down, changing them into their ghost forms.

"Whoa." Brunnhilde said in shock.

"Meet Danny and Dani Phantom. They are indeed the half Midgardian-half draugr warriors known as Phantom and She-Phantom of the Phantom Prophecy." Thor said.

"I never thought I would actually meet the Phantoms from that prophecy. It's an honor." Brunnhilde said.

"Thanks, I think." Dani said.

"By the way, I never got the chance, but I like your outfits." Thor said.

"Thanks." Dani said.

"Anyway, we might want to arm a certain and friendly rock being in order to start this revolution." Danny said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Gotta feel bad for Bruce in a way. Well, Danny and Dani are both Avengers and Revengers. The Ghostly Revengers. Like all Asgardians, Brunnhilde also admire Danny and Dani from the Phantom Prophecy. Also gotta thank Loki in a way for getting Brunnhilde to come to her senses. So, Xandar, huh? Well, we all know two certain twin sibling half ghost hybirds who are from that planet and are part of a certain superhero group, and Danny and Dani will meet them someday. Anyway, it's now time for Danny, Dani, and the other Revengers to escape from Sakaar, but what happens when Danny and Dani have one minor objective as they escape with their fellow Revengers? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Revolution Has Begun

**Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: We'll see what happens. ;)**

 **KuriMaster13: I couldn't get any ideas later on, hence why I decided to let Danny and Dani revealed themselves at her apartment.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: There is actually a group called the Revengers in the Marvel Comics. And thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the character reactions. :)**

 **princessbinas: Don't worry about it and thank you for your advice and concern.**

 **Here's chapter 10 everybody.**

Chapter 10: The Revolution Has Begun.

At the gladiator's quarters, Korg was sitting and doing nothing with Miek, who was looking at stuff that was coming off of him.

"Is that some sort of protoplasm, all the stuff that's coming out of you, or are they eggs?" Korg asked, which Miek look down to see the odd goo. "Looks like eggs."

Suddenly, the door to the quarters exploded which got all the gladiator's attention as they realized the control disks has been deactivated before Brunnhilde walked in with a weapon.

"I'm looking for Korg." Brunnhilde said.

"Who's asking? I know you're asking. Is there anyone else asking, or is it just you?" Korg asked.

"The Lord of Thunder and his spirit coaches sends their best." Brunnhilde said before throwing the weapon to Korg, which he activates it.

"The revolution has begun." Korg declared.

* * *

In the palace, the loyal Sakaaran guards are arming themselves as Grandmaster learns about the revolution by the Sakaaran rebellion from Topaz.

"Revolution? How did this happen?" Grandmaster asked.

"Don't know. But the arena's mainframe for the Obedience Disks have been deactivated and the slaves have armed themselves." Topaz replied.

"Oh, I don't like that word." Grandmaster said.

"Which? Mainframe?" Topaz asked.

"No. Why would I not like 'mainframe'? No, the 'S' word." Grandmaster said.

"Sorry, the prisoners with jobs have armed themselves." Topaz corrected.

"Okay, that's better." Grandmaster said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and Dani have started blasting some Sakaaran guards with standard ecto-blasts before they can even fire back.

"Man, these guys suck more than the ghosts we faced." Danny said before blasting one Sakaaran guard with an ecto-blast.

"No doubt about it, big bro. No doubt about." Dani said before blasting one Sakaaran guard, making him drop his blaster.

Danny picked up one of the blasters and looks at it before seeing one Sakaaran guard charging towards them.

"Wonder what this alien gun fires." Danny said before he fires a purple beam at the guard, blasting him. Danny goes wide-eyed before he looks at the blaster. "Oh, I'm taking these guns."

Danny then grabbed a very large bag that was nearby before he started placing the guns in it.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Dani asked.

"I'm taking these alien guns with us back to Earth." Danny replied.

"Why?" Dani asked.

"Are you kidding? One, these are cool looking alien guns that shoot laser beams. Two, we can improve Fenton Works' technology even more. And three, mom and dad can convert some of these into ghost hunting weapons, which they can be use against extremely powerful ghosts." Danny replied.

"Good point." Dani said.

Danny and Dani then start grabbing any of the alien weapons before a large group of Sakaaran guards fired at them. Fortunately, Danny and Dani went intangible as the laser beams passed harmlessly through them.

"You know what's one thing great about this, Dani?!" Danny asked.

"What?!" Dani asked.

"This is like we're in _Doomed_ trying to stop Technus again!" Danny replied.

"At least I was able to experience that when Technus tried to take over the Internet a second time through that game!" Dani said.

"Think you can pass this level, _Ghost-Girl_?" Danny jokingly asked.

"Just make sure you stay alive, _Ghost-Boy_." Dani replied.

Danny and Dani aim their captured alien guns and blasted the Sakaaran guards, taking them down. Danny and Dani grabbed any remaining guns before proceeding to get to the garage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor and Loki have taken down some Sakaaran guards before Loki pins in the code to enter another room.

"Hey, so, listen. We should talk." Thor said.

"I disagree. Open communication was never our family's forte." Loki said as he opens the doors.

"You have no idea. Been quite the revelation since we last spoke." Thor said as he and Loki enters the room and he along with Loki aim some Sakaaran weapon blasters at a group of Sakaaran guards. "Hello." Thor said, gaining the guards' attention.

"Hi." Loki said.

The two Asgardian siblings started firing green and purple laser beams from the blasters at the Sakaaran guards, taking them down before they had to take cover.

"Odin brought us together. It's almost poetic that his death should split us apart." Loki said before he and Thor blasted more Sakaaran guards and reached another door. "We might as well be strangers now. Two sons of the crown, set adrift."

Loki then opens another door, only to be met by a armed Sakaaran guard aiming his weapon at him. Thor however hit the gun, sending the guard flying to the ceiling.

"Thought you didn't wanna talk about it." Thor said before entering the elevator.

"Here's the thing." Loki said as he enters the elevator and starts talking with Thor as the elevator makes its way to the upper level. "I'm probably better off staying here on Sakaar."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Thor said.

"Did you just agree with me?" Loki asked, not believing Thor agreed with him on staying in Sakaar.

"Come on, this place is perfect for you. It's savage, chaotic, lawless. Brother, you're gonna do great here." Thor said.

"Do you truly think so little of me." Loki asked, making Thor look at him.

"Loki, I thought the world of you. I thought we were gonna fight side by side forever. But at the end of the day, you're you and I'm me. I don't know, maybe there's still good in you. But let's be honest, our paths diverged a long time ago." Thor said.

"Yeah. It's probably for the best that we never see each other again." Loki said.

"It's what you always wanted." Thor said as he pats Loki's back. "Hey, let's do 'Get Help'."

"What?" Loki asked.

"'Get Help'." Thor replied.

"No." Loki said, remembering how Thor does this 'Get Help' tactic before and he hates it.

"Come on, you love it." Thor said.

"I hate it." Loki argued.

"It's great. It works every time." Thor said.

"It's humiliating." Loki said.

"Do you have a better plan?" Thor asked.

"No." Loki replied.

"We're doing it." Thor said.

"We are not doing 'Get Help'." Loki said as the elevator stops.

As soon as the elevator doors open, Loki pretended that he's dying and Thor calling for help to get some attention from the guards.

"Get help! Please! My brother, he's dying! Get help! Help him!" Thor said before he threw Loki at the guards, which actually knocks them out.

"Classic." Thor said as Loki gets up.

"Still hate it. It's humiliating." Loki said.

"Not for me, it's not." Thor said.

Suddenly, Thor and Loki heard ecto-blasts as Danny and Dani showed up, with Danny carrying a heavy bag full of Sakaaran blasters.

"Okay, we've made it to the garage and Dani and I have successfully taken lots of alien guns and cause a distraction." Danny said.

"What's next, Thor?" Dani asked.

"Now which one's the ship she told us to get?" Thor asked.

"The Commodore." Loki said, pointing to a nearby yellow and red ship known as the Commodore.

"Right." Thor said.

Unaware to Thor, Danny and Dani, Loki use his magic to make a duplicate to stay next to Thor as the real one walked towards the control panel.

"Though I feel it won't make much of a difference." Loki said, making Thor realized that he's being betrayed again.

"Oh, Loki." Thor said as he, along with the Phantom Twins, sees the real Loki.

"I know I've betrayed you many times before, but this time it's truly nothing personal. The reward for you and the Phantom's capture will set me up nicely." Loki said as he sets off the alarm.

"Like the fruitloop you really are." Danny said.

"Never one for sentiment, were you?" Thor asked.

"Easier to let it burn." Loki said with a grin.

"I agree." Thor said as he shows the remote for the Obedience Disk.

Loki immediately look at his back to see that Thor has placed a disk on his back. Before he can react, Thor shocks Loki, making him fall to the floor.

"That looks painful. Dear brother, you're becoming predictable. I trust you, you betray me. Round and round in circles we go. See, Loki, life is about... It's about growth. It's about change. But you seem to just wanna stay the same. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you'll always be the God of Mischief, but you could be more. I'll just put this over here for you." Thor said as he intentionally threw the remote at a place Loki couldn't reach as he is still being shocked. "Anyway, all got places to be, so good luck." Thor said as he leaves Loki behind.

"Once a fruitloop, always a fruitloop." Danny said before he follows Thor.

"You should change from God of Mischief to God of Fruitloops." Dani said before she follows Thor and Danny, leaving Loki behind.

Thor, Danny and Dani boards the Commodore, as Danny tightly secures the bag with the alien guns and Thor took the controls.

"Uh, Thor, you know how to fly an alien spaceship, right?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, I mean, Dani and I have flight hours under our belt, but that doesn't mean we can pilot an alien spaceship." Danny said, remembering how he landed a NASA Space Shuttle seven years ago and Dani and himself flying USAF F-22 Raptors seven months ago.

"Don't worry, Phantoms. I can figure this out. It's just another spaceship." Thor replied.

Thor activates the Commodore's thrusters and he pilots the craft out of the palace.

"This isn't bad." Danny said.

Thor pilots the Commodore. However, back at the palace, Grandmaster and the guards are now aware of Thor's, Danny's and Dani's escape.

 _"Loyal Sakaarans, Lord of Thunder and the Spirit coaches have stolen my ship and my favorite champion. Sakaarans, take to the skies. Bring them down. Do not let them leave this planet."_ Grandmaster ordered as several Sakaaran ships pursue the Commodore, including Topaz.

"We're being pursued, Thor. We got a bogey on our six." Danny said.

"Take evasive maneuvers, Thor." Dani said.

One Sakaaran ship started firing at the Commodore, but it was soon destroyed by Brunnhilde, who was piloting her ship the Warsong with Bruce.

"Good shot!" Bruce said.

"Thanks." Brunnhilde said before communicating with the Commodore. "Open the doors."

Thor then opens the craft's rear doors as Brunnhilde positions her craft and opens her canopy.

"I hope that you're tougher than you look." Brunnhilde said.

"Why?!" Bruce asked.

Bruce suddenly gets ejected from the Warsong and gets ended up in the Commodore.

"Welcome aboard, Bruce." Danny said, making Thor laugh.

The Commodore and Warsong gets fired by some Sakaaran craft, one of them being piloted by Topaz.

"Shouldn't we be shooting back or something?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, we should." Thor said before contacting Brunnhilde. "Where's the guns on this ship?"

 _"There aren't any. It's a leisure vessel."_ Brunnhilde replied on the radio.

"What?!" Bruce, Danny and Dani said.

"What kind of maniac would built a advance spaceship without weapons?!" Danny asked.

 _"Grandmaster uses it for his good times, orgies and stuff."_ Brunnhilde said.

"Wait, what did she just say?" Dani asked, horrified at what she just heard what the Commodore is use for.

"Don't tell me what she said what I think she just said." Danny said with horror.

"Did she just say the Grandmaster uses it for orgies?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. Don't touch anything." Thor said.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Dani said, getting up from her seat as Danny turns green.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Danny said.

Topaz continues to fire her craft's blasters at the Warsong and cause damage to one of the engines. Topaz continue to fire as Brunnhilde walks out of the cockpit.

"No! No!" Bruce said before seeing the Warsong explodes.

"No!" Danny, Dani, Thor and Bruce yelled.

However, Brunnhilde appears and managed to grab the Commodore at the window.

"Whoa!" Danny said.

"Get inside!" Thor said

"In a minute." Brunnhilde said.

Brunnhilde jump off the Commodore and start destroying the Sakaaran ships with her bare hands.

"I should probably go and help. Here, take the wheel." Thor said, letting Bruce take the controls.

"No. I don't know how to fly one of these!" Bruce said as Thor puts him on the driver's seat.

"You're a scientist. Use one of your PhDs. Phantoms, stay with him." Thor said.

"None of them are for flying alien spaceships!" Bruce said.

"Don't worry, Bruce, we'll help you out." Danny said.

Thor then jumped off the Commodore to help Brunnhilde. Topaz attacks Bruce, as Danny and Dani helps him pilot the craft as they near the Devil's Anus.

"We gotta get this craft off of our tail." Danny said.

"Okay, come on. There's gotta be a gun on this thing." Bruce said before noticing one button. "That looks like a gun."

Bruce however plays a disco birthday song.

"What the heck?!" Danny said.

"Who plays a birthday song on this thing?!" Dani asked.

The Commodore also triggers the ship's fireworks, distracting Topaz, making her flew her ship into the ground, getting killed.

"Yeah!" Bruce cheered.

"Not bad, Bruce." Danny said.

"Yeah, good kill." Dani said.

Thor met up with Brunnhilde as she took the controls of one Sakaaran ship and guide it to the Commordore before they jump on board and Danny closes the doors.

"Guys, we're coming up on the Devil's Anus!" Bruce said.

"Okay, stop saying that. Just say giant red portal." Dani said as the Commodore approaches the massive portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the palace, the Sakaaran rebellion led by Korg arrives at the garage where they see a spaceship called the _Statesman_.

"There she is. Our ticket out of here." Korg said before noticing the remote for the disk on the floor. "Hey, what's this?"

Korg picks up the remote and presses the button to deactivate the disk that was shocking Loki.

"Thank you." Loki said as he gets up.

"Hey, man. We're about to jump on that ginormous spaceship. You wanna come?" Korg offered.

"Well, you do seem like you're in desperate need of leadership." Loki said.

"Why, thank you." Korg said before Loki and the rebellion boarded the _Statesman_.

* * *

Back at the Commodore, Brunnhilde is about to guide the ship into the the massive red wormhole known as the Devil's Anus.

"Here we go." Brunnhilde said with excitement.

"Guys, I just want to let you all know, this is the craziest idea ever!" Danny said.

"Also, this has been the craziest vacation and intergalactic adventure Danny and I have ever partake!" Dani said.

"Definitely!" Danny said.

Brunnhilde flew the Commodore into the Devil's Anus and escaped the planet Sakaar while avoiding debris before everyone loses consciousness.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. I feel bad for the Commodore spacecraft itself when learn what it's use for. Hey, if you're gonna try to escape from an alien planet, steal their advance weapons to study and modify them for anti-ghost purposes. Anyway, what will happen when Danny and Dani sees a certain prophecy and receives gifts from Thor and Asgard as they get ready for the final battle? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Ready For War

**Vulcran Stormblade: Yikes. Thank you BTW. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Yep.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **princessbinas: Yeah, the birthday scene was funny. I also write the upcoming chapters in advanceand don't worry about them. Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the character reactions. :)**

 **Here's chapter 11 everybody.**

Chapter 11: Ready For War.

At Asgard, Skurge, now the new Executioner of Asgard, have gathered some Asgardians civilians, who were resisting against Hela's rule, as he is trying to help Hela find the Bifrost sword and where it's located at.

"Asgardians. Some misguided soul has stolen the Bifrost sword. Tell us where it is or there will be consequences." Skurge said as he looks back to see Hela and her giant Asgardian wolf Fenis. "Bad ones."

However, none of the Asgardian civilians didn't speak up on the sword's location.

"Well?" Skurge asked.

Hela then singled out one of them, a woman, and ordered Skurge to execute her, which he felt uneasy about as he didn't want to kill anyone. Skurge was at first reluctant to do so, but knew to continue protecting himself he had to.

"Wait!" someone called, stopping Skurge from killing an innocent person. "Wait! I know where the sword is."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Commodore, with Danny, Dani, Thor, Bruce and Brunnhilde all unconscious, has exited the wormhole known as the Devil's Anus and into space. Danny, Dani, Thor, Bruce and Brunnhilde regains consciousness and the Fenton Twins realized that they have turn back into Human form when they were unconscious. Everyone looks out the windows and the first thing they see is a asteroid-like mass with water flowing. They have made it to Asgard. The Commodore flew up before being leveled and flying towards the palace.

"I never thought I'd be back here." Brunnhilde said.

Danny, Dani and Bruce looked out the window and were at awe at seeing Asgard for the first time with their own eyes. There was tall mountains and a very large city, with tall golden buildings, statues and structures. They also saw the Rainbow Bridge that leads from the city to the Bifrost and the tall golden palace. Danny and Dani grabbed their phones and took many pictures.

"Wow..." Danny and Dani said in awe.

"This place is amazing. I would never had thought Danny and I would visit a place that was thought to be a Norse Myth." Dani said.

"It's a little overwhelming. Sam told me a lot about the Norse tales on Asgard and tried to imagine it before and after your arrival, Thor, but I never imagined anything like this." Danny said.

"I thought it'd be a lot nicer. I mean, not that it's not nice. It's just, it's on fire." Bruce said, noticing how some parts of the city is on fire.

"Yeah, looks like Hela has cause chaos and panic to the city. Where is everybody?" Danny asked.

"Here, up here in the mountains." Brunnhilde said as she looks at a holographic radar map on where the Asgardian citizens are located at. "Heat signatures. People clustered together. She's coming for them."

"Okay, drop me and the Phantoms off at the palace and I'll draw her away." Thor said.

"And get yourself killed?" Brunnhilde asked in disbelief.

"The people trapped down there are all that matters. While I'm dealing with Hela, I need you, Bruce and the Phantoms to help get everyone off Asgard." Thor said.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Bruce asked.

"I have a man on the ground." Thor replied.

"Wait a minute, but why do you need Danny and I at the palace for?" Dani asked.

"Before you have to help get everyone off Asgard and probably face Hela's army, I want to show and give you two something for the battle." Thor replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the ancient Asgardian stronghold, Heimdall has sense the arrival of Hela Odinsdottir.

"Asgard." Heimdall called, gaining the people's attention. "She's here." Heimdall announced as Hela found the stronghold outside.

* * *

Back at the Commodore, the Revengers are preparing to battle Hela as Thor rigged the ship with a Asgardian Gatling Gun.

"Now the ship has a gun." Thor said.

"I'll take it from here." Brunnhilde said.

"I found this in the armory." Thor said as he places the traditional Valkyrie armor in front of Brunnhilde, which she hasn't seen it in millennia. "Good luck."

"Your Majesty. Don't die and make sure the Phantoms get their gifts. You know what I mean." Brunnhilde said as Bruce pilots the Commodore away from the palace, leaving Thor, Danny and Dani there.

"So, what is it you wanted to show us, Thor?" Danny asked.

"Come with me." Thor said.

Danny and Dani followed Thor to a very large room in the palace. Once they entered, Danny and Dani couldn't believe what they were seeing. The walls were covered in ancient primitive carvings of Danny and Dani, as well as the rest of Team Phantom, honoring their triumphs in their battles.

"That's me..." Danny said.

"And me..." Dani said.

"Thor, what is this?" Danny asked.

"Danny, Dani. This is the shrine for Asgard's ancient Phantom Prophecy. The very prophecy that talks about the two of you and your friends on your glorious battles against evil draugrs. This shrine is dedicated to you Phantom and She-Phantom." Thor said.

"Of course. No wonder we're well respected by the Asgardian people and the draugrs, Dani. Here's me when I defeated Pariah Dark and trapping him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep! And here's me when I defeated Dan the first time." Danny said, pointing at two carvings.

"Here's me when I was created and teaming up with you against Vlad, and here's you and Valerie saving me from my temporarily death." Dani said, pointing at two carvings.

"Here's us saving the Earth from the Dis-asteroid with the denizens of the Ghost Zone and the rest of the Team." Danny said, pointing at another carving.

"Here's us defeating Gunne and Geir and you receiving your Asgardian ghost powers!" Dani said, pointing at another carving.

"Here's us defeating Dan and Dana, dealing with the Universal Gauntlet, you receiving your Asgardian ghost powers and us getting our fire powers!" Danny said, pointing at another carving.

"And... here's us on Asgard, looks like trying saving it from the Ragnarok, I think." Dani said, pointing at another carving.

"Pretty cool." Danny said.

"Well, some of the carvings seems inaccurate since it looks like you Asgardians thought we would be fighting and living in like the 15th century or some early time period." Dani said.

"Guess some things weren't met to be when it comes to time. Still, this is still pretty cool." Danny said.

"You two are legendary in Asgard." Thor said as he picks up a book in the middle of the room. "This book is the prophecy, all written in detail. It will soon be yours to keep. Anyway, there's one more thing that I must show you two before the battle." Thor then guides Danny and Dani to the armory where there was two displays of Asgardian golden armor. There was a golden chest armor where the shoulder pads were gray with spikes, and the middle is cut that resembles the DP logo. There is also two golden armor gauntlets.

"Whoa..." Danny and Dani said.

"Thor, is this armor for us?" Dani asked.

"Indeed. This armor is made specifically for the two of you and will also be yours for you to keep. However, despite that your two have ghost powers, you shouldn't wear them without another gift from Asgard." Thor said before he opens another display case to reveal four sets of large swords, all looking similar to the ones Thor use on the Contest of Champions and each having a dark red DP logo on the handles. "These are the Phantom Swords, made just for you. My people actually made them millions of years ago, but we recently made a modification and included your symbol on them. You two get two pairs of them. You can even channel your ghost powers, especially your Asgardian ghost powers, on them." Thor said as he hands Danny and Dani the swords.

"Whoa, thanks, Thor." Danny said.

"You two better get ready. I wish you two the best of luck." Thor said before he leaves.

Danny and Dani grabbed their phones and use some Stark technology in their phones to scan the whole wall of cravings and save it as a hardlight hologram to their phones.

"Can't wait to show the team this." Danny said.

"Well, we better put on this armor." Dani said before Danny and herself change back to their ghost forms.

Meanwhile, Thor has entered the throne room where he sees the destroy mural painting of him. He then looks at the ceiling to see the original mural of Odin and Hela. At the same time, Hela assaulted the fortress where Heimdall and the remaining Asgardians opposed to her rule were, only to discover they had fled shortly before her arrival. Heimdall senses that she has entered the fortress.

"We must keep moving! Go to the Bifrost!" Heimdall ordered the Asgardian people, who are making their way through the mountains to get to the Bifrost.

Meanwhile, at the Commodore, Bruce noticed Brunnhilde aiming the gun, but she is now wearing the traditional gray and gold Valkyrie armor, with her blue cape, for the first time in a millennia. At the same time, Danny and Dani has emerge from the balcony of the palace wearing their Asgardian armor and carrying their two sets of Phantom Swords. They also applied two red strips of make up down the left side of their faces and necks, passing their left eyes and had a dark red leather tunic at their hips, covering their utility belts, only showing their green buttons from the oval, making them look like modern-day Viking warriors. They then place their swords on the holsters behind their backs before they started to fly towards the Rainbow Bridge.

At the throne room, Thor takes a seat at the throne before he uses his father's spear, Gungnir, to bang it on the floor to get Hela's attention, which she and Skurge have heard back at the fortress. A few minutes later, Hela arrived as she made her headdress disappear and stare at her brother, who smiles at her.

"Sister." Thor greeted.

"You're still alive." Hela said.

"I love what you've done with the place. Redecorating, I see." Thor said, commenting the mural on the ceiling.

"It seems our father's solution to every problem was to cover it up." Hela said.

"Or to cast it out." Thor countered, which Hela scowl at that comment. "He told you you were worthy. He said the same thing to me."

"You see? You never knew him. Not at his best. Odin and I drowned entire civilizations in blood and tears. Where do you think all this gold came from? And then, one day, he decided to become a benevolent king. To foster peace, to protect life. To have you." Hela said with a little bit of anger.

"I understand why you're angry. And you are my sister, and technically have a claim to the throne. And believe me, I would love for someone else to rule. But it can't be you. You're just the worst." Thor said.

Hela didn't take kindly to that comment and summon her headdress once more.

"Okay, get up. You're in my seat." Hela said as Thor got up to his seat and slowly approached Hela.

"You know, Father once told me that a wise king never seeks out war." Thor said.

"But must always be ready for it." Hela finished.

Hela and Thor charged towards each other, Hela with a necrosword and Thor with Gungnir, and the two clash with each other, starting the war for Asgard.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, there it is everyone, the Phantom Prophecy. The part with the carvings are a reference to the scene in the episode 'Infinite Realms' when Danny, Sam and Tucker sees the shrine at the Far Frozen that is dedicated to Danny. Also, yes. The Phantom Prophecy writing is accurate in terms of what Danny and Dani did, but the carvings were inaccurate in terms of time period, in which they thought Danny, Dani and the rest of Team Phantom would have lived in another time period like the Middle Ages. Also, here comes Danny and Dani's armor and their new weapons the Phantom Swords. Wanted to give them a Asgardian and Viking look. Interestingly, way back through my Mom's side of the family, I happen to have ancestor on my ancestry tree who is a Viking and there could be more. You can see Danny and Dani wearing their armor on the story's cover photo or on my Deviantart page. As for the Phantom Swords, I will post them on my Facebook page and soon on Deviantart. Anyway, what will happen when Danny and Dani partake in the final battle, aka Ragnarok? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Ragnarok

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: No, he did not.**

 **stephanieeiche10: I'm a natural born American, My mom's side is half Uruguayan while my dad's side is Puerto Rican. My mom did the Ancestry, and through her side of the family, I have ancestors who are Vikings, pirates, I have ancestors who are Royalty, mostly from England, military figures and etc.**

 **Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: Yes they have. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the character reactions.**

 **Well, everyone, this is it. The chapter you all been waiting for, the final battle. 'On we sweep with threshing oar. Our only goal will be the western shore'. Here's chapter 12 everybody.**

Chapter 12: Ragnarok.

On the Rainbow Bridge, Heimdall was the leading the Asgardian citizens to his observatory until he stops them as he spotted Fenris and an army of Berserkers guarding it from a distance.

"Go back!" Heimdall ordered.

The Asgardians started to flee back towards the city in panic as Fenris charge towards the Asgardians before Brunnhilde shot at her from the Commodore with the Asgardian Gatling-Gun, halting her. This gives the Asgardians a chance to flee from Fenris. However, many young Asgardian warriors halted them as they spotted another army of Berserkers, being led by Skurge, approaching them. Knowing they are surrounded, the young warriors and some of the civilians aim their weapons, ready to fight.

* * *

Back at the throne room, Thor tried to attack Hela with Gungnir and got a flew blows before Hela blocked another attack and managed to get a grip on Gungnir.

"To be honest, I expected more." Hela said sarcastically.

Hela then use Gungnir to throw Thor with force, making him crash to the floor.

* * *

Back at the Rainbow Bridge, Skurge confronts Heimdall and the Asgardians.

"Heimdall!" Skurge called, gaining Heimdall's attention. "The sword!"

Before anyone can react or response, Danny and Dani, now wearing their Asgardian armor, has landed right in front of the Asgardians, surprising both them and Skurge.

"It's the Phantoms from the Phantom Prophecy." an Asgardian warrior said.

"I can't believe I'm actually seeing the Phantom and She-Phantom with my own eyes." an Asgardian woman said.

"Can't believe they're here on Asgard." an Asgardian man said.

Danny's and Dani's eyes both turn dark blue as they pull out their Phantom Swords, as they and their bodies glow dark blue.

"If Hela wants that sword, then her Pariah Dark-like army will have to go through us first." Danny said.

"Bring it on." Dani said.

The Berserkers then charged towards Danny, Dani and the Asgardians and both clash with each other, with Danny and Dani started to slice or destroy the Berserkers with their swords and Asgardian ghost powers.

* * *

Back at the throne room, Hela grabbed Thor's throat before pinning him up the wall.

"Here's the difference between us. I'm Odin's firstborn, the rightful heir, the savior of Asgard. And you're nothing." Hela said before she threw Thor to the floor.

Thor immediately got back up and tried to counterattack, but Hela easily overwhelms him, stabbing him multiple times.

"So simple, even a blind man could see it." Hela said.

Hela then use her necrosword to strike Thor across the face, slicing off his right eye, making her cringe a little bit.

"Ooh. Now you remind me of Dad." Hela said.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Danny, Dani and some of the Asgardians were fighting off the Berserkers, Brunnhilde continue to shoot at Fenris, but the gun had no effect on the giant wolf. Fenris roared loudly before she resumed charging towards the Asgardians.

"The stupid dog won't die!" Brunnhilde hollered to Bruce.

While the Commodore stay close to Fenris, the Asgardians trying to move back as they can and Heimdall readying to face Fenris, Bruce was contemplating whether he should turn into the Hulk and decided that the Asgardians needs help. He gets up from the pilot's seat before facing Brunnhilde.

"Everything's gonna be all right now. I got this. You wanted to know who I am?" Bruce said as he gets ready to jump.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brunnhilde asked, confused at what Bruce said.

"You'll see!" Bruce said before he jumps off the Commodore.

Fenris continue to charge towards the Asgardians. Just as she was about to attack, Bruce impacted the bridge in front of her. Fenris paused to sniff the unmoving body. Deciding he was no threat, Fenris prepared to attack, but was suddenly dragged back by her tail and thrown away. Fenris looks back to see her attacker and challenger, who was no other than the Incredible Hulk, much to Brunnhilde's surprise. Hulk roared at Fenris. Fenris roar back before she charge at him and attempting to devour him whole, but only succeeded in tossing them both into the waters below. Meanwhile, the Commodore was being assaulted by several Berserkers, forcing it to spiral out of control. At the same time, the Asgardians, Danny and Dani continue to fight off the Berserkers. Danny use one of his Phantom Swords to block a Berserker's sword before he slice it off. He then use the other Phantom Sword to fire an Asgardian Energy Flash. Dani had just blocked a Berserker's attack before she decapitates it. She also fires a Asgardian energy flash on her Phantom Sword.

"These guys are worst than Pariah Dark's ghost skeleton army!" Danny said before he blocks a Berserker attack before he decapitates it.

"And it feels like we're facing a ghost army since they're now undead people and their eyes glow green!" Dani said before she slice of a Berserker.

* * *

At the palace balcony, Hela forced Thor to watch as her undead army and Fenris assaulted his fellow Revengers, allies and the remaining Asgardians on the Bifrost.

"You see? No one's going anywhere. I'll get that sword, even if I have to kill every single one of them to do it." Hela said.

* * *

At the bridge, Danny dodged a attack from a Berserker before he slice of one of its arms and eventually sliced its torso. Danny then noticed another large force of Berserkers approaching. Danny then flew into the air before flying straight down and slams his fist on the bridge, creating the Asgardian shockwave, which destroy some Berserkers. Dani then join up with him.

"Now we know what it's like to be a Viking in a way." Danny said.

"Well, let's say we finish them off, big bro." Dani said.

"You said it, little sis." Danny said.

Danny and Dani charged towards the large group of incoming Berserkers head on. Danny shot an Asgardian ecto-blast from his sword before he places them on the holsters. Danny then use his telekinesis powers to grabbed a few Berserkers and throws them to the water. One Berserker tried to slice Danny, but he managed to duck before striking it with a powerful Asgardian ecto-energy strike, sending it flying. Danny then grabbed one of his Phantom Swords and channels his Asgardian ghost energy to it and forms a whip out of that energy much to Danny's surprise. He then swung his sword, which cause the energy to slice off many Berserkers. Dani, meanwhile, has just decapitated a Berserker before she rolls forward to avoid a charging Berserker. She then stabbed another as she had to kick a charging one. Dani then remove her sword from the stabbed Berserker before she sliced its torso. Dani then use one of her hands to use her telekinesis powers to throw several Berserkers away from the bridge. She saw how Danny created a whip from his sword. She then channeled her Asgardian ghost energy to one of her Phantom Swords before forming a ecto-energy whip. She swung her sword and also slice off many Berserkers.

Meanwhile, the Asgardians continue to fight the Berserkers as brave warriors as they should be, ready for any kind of war, civilian or military, as the Commodore crashed-land on the bridge. Heimdall was fighting several Berserkers until one cut his leg and one kicked him to the floor. Before the Berserker can deal the finishing blow to Heimdall, it was blown apart by a shot that was fired by Korg!

"Hey, man. I'm Korg. This is Miek. We're gonna jump on that spaceship and get out of here. Wanna come?" Korg said as he introduce Miek and himself and mentions a spaceship to Heimdall.

Some Asgardians who saw Heimdall look out at the mist before they see Loki and the Sakaaran rebellion, some being the gladiators, arriving with the _Statesman_.

"Your savior is here." Loki said.

Loki and the Sakaaran Rebellion brought the _Statesman_ near the Rainbow Bridge before they exit out the ship to help, which Thor saw from the palace and chuckled, only to be stabbed in the back by a irritated Hela.

"Did you miss me? Everyone, on that ship now." Loki ordered.

The Asgardians started to board the _Statesman_ as Loki approached Heimdall.

"Welcome home. I saw you coming." Heimdall said.

"Of course you did." Loki said.

The Berserkers then charged towards Loki, Heimdall, Korg, Miek and the other gladiators. They attacked back. Korg fired his blaster, Loki and Heimdall slaying them, one three-headed gladiator name Hajo tried to fight, but he got slained by some Berserkers. Miek was using his hand knives before he got knocked down. Danny and Dani joined the fray as well, blasting some of the Berserkers.

* * *

Back at the palace, Hela overwhelms Thor once more, forcing him to turn to face her and stab two knives at each side of his arm.

"It's a valiant effort, but you never stood a chance. You see, I'm not a queen or a monster. I'm the Goddess of Death. What were you the god of again?" Hela asked with a evil grin.

Thor, however, didn't listen to Hela as he had a vision of Odin again before he close his eye.

* * *

 _Thor is now in his vision, walking through a grass field like the one in Norway and approaches Odin from Valhalla who was looking at him, before he got down on his knees and breathes heavily._

 _"Even when you had two eyes, you'd only see half the picture." Odin said._

 _"She's too strong. Without my hammer, I can't." Thor said._

 _"Are you Thor, the God of Hammers? That hammer was to help you control your power, to focus it. It was never your source of strength." Odin said._

 _"It's too late. She's already taken Asgard." Thor said._

 _"Asgard is not a place. Never was." Odin said as he looks at the surroundings. "This could be Asgard. Asgard is where our people stand. Even now, right now, those people need your help." Odin said before he starts to walk away._

 _"I'm not as strong as you." Thor said, making Odin look back at him._

 _"No... You're stronger." Odin said before he leaves, leaving Thor to look down in the middle of the field._

* * *

Thor opens his eye as he is back in reality and still pinned by Hela who was asking him the same question to him.

"Tell me, brother. What were you the god of again?" Hela asked with a evil grin.

At that moment, electricity appear on Thor's hand which Hela noticed. Thor's eye then lit up and thunder clouds appear in the sky, which made Hela look up. Thor accesses his true power to strike Hela with a powerful lightning blast, blasting her away and temporarily incapacitating her. The lighting got everyone's attention as Thor leapt onto the rainbow bridge and strike the Berserkers before looking at them once more. With his powers in full force, Thor, along with Brunnhilde, Danny, Dani, Loki, Korg and the other gladiators fight the Berserkers as Hulk wrestles with Fenris, eventually hurling her off of Asgard and to fall into outer space. Danny and Dani at one point spin themselves to form their Asgardian Phantom Tornadoes and use their Phantom Swords like helicopter blades and slice off any Berserker that got close. While all of this is happening, Skurge watch the fight as his disillusion and inner conflict of his position as Hela's Executioner ultimately made him turn against the Goddess of Death. He drops his axe and disguised himself before boarding the _Statesman_.

Back at the battle, Thor approached Loki, who was approaching him.

"You're late." Thor said.

"You're missing an eye." Loki said.

Danny and Dani landed next to Thor before they noticed he was missing his right eye.

"What?! You too?!" Dani asked in shock.

"What to you mean, Dani?" Thor asked.

"Our dad went through a similar situation with his left eye seven months ago." Danny said.

"This isn't over." Brunnhilde said.

The Revengers; Thor, Brunnhilde, Danny, Dani and Loki sees Hela as she has arrived on the Rainbow Bridge and they assemble to fight her.

"I think we should disband the Revengers." Thor said.

"Hit her with a lighting blast." Loki said.

"I just hit her with the biggest lighting blast in the history of lighting. It did nothing." Thor said.

"I don't think my Asgardian energy flash will do anything either." Danny said.

"Or our Asgardian Phantom Tornado." Dani said.

"We just need to hold her off until everyone's on board." Brunnhilde said.

"It won't end there. The longer Hela's on Asgard, the more powerful she grows. She'll hunt us down. We need to stop her here and now." Thor said.

"So what do we do?" Brunnhide asked.

"I'm not doing 'Get Help'." Loki said.

Thor then looks at the approaching Hela before he looks back to see the Asgardians boarding the _Statesman_ before remembering what Odin told him about Asgard in his vision and realized what needs to be done.

"Asgard's not a place, it's a people." Thor said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

Thor, however, turn to face Loki.

"Loki, this was never about stopping Ragnarok. This was about causing Ragnarok. Surtur's crown, the vault. It's the only way." Thor said.

"Bold move, brother. Even for me." Loki said.

"Danny, Danielle, you two have done your part. Get to the palace and get the Phantom Prophecy book, it's yours to keep. Afterwards, head to the Ghost Zone in order to get to the draugr's Bifrost. It will be your one-way ticket back to Earth and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane. You also have to get the Asgardian draugrs out of Asgard's Ghost Zone dimensional plane and get them to safety. The ghost portal is located near the dungeons." Thor said.

"What about Hulk? We have to get him back to Earth?" Danny said.

"The portal is too small for him to fit in. Don't worry, I'll get him back to Earth. He'll be safe with me." Thor said.

"Thanks for the help, Thor." Dani said.

"No problem. Earth needs you two." Thor said.

"Good luck to you, Thor." Danny said as he shakes Thor's hand.

"I'll take you two Phantoms to the palace." Loki said.

Loki, Danny and Dani then ran to the Commodore, leaving Thor and Brunnhilde to deal with Hela.

"Shall we?" Thor asked.

"After you." Brunnhilde said.

Thor and Brunnhilde then charged after Hela to hold her off as Loki flies the Commodore towards the palace with Danny and Dani.

"This is madness." Loki said.

"You said it." Danny said.

Meanwhile, the remaining Asgardians, including Skurge, who was hiding, and Heimdall, as well as the Sakaaran gladiators boarded the _Statesman_ and once all of them were on board, Thor told Heimdall to leave, but Hela grew a massive rock spike which forced the _Statesman_ to remain near the Rainbow Bridge so that her Berserkers could assault the spaceship.

* * *

At the palace, Loki arrived at the vault and grabbed Surtur's crown right before he laid his eyes on the Tesseract. At the same time, Danny and Dani arrived at the Phantom Prophecy shrine and grabbed the book that contain the prophecy itself. Danny puts the book in the bag that contains the Sakaaran guns before they start to make their way towards the Asgardian ghost portal. As the two pass through some empty dungeon cells, Danny noticed two Fenton Thermoses sitting in one of the cells.

"Dani, wait, wait, wait!" Danny called.

Danny then broke in the cell and grabbed the two thermoses and shows them to Dani.

"Can't let Gunne and Geir escape." Danny said as he puts them in the bag.

"All right, let's get out of here." Dani said.

Danny and Dani eventually found the Asgardian ghost portal and flew into it.

* * *

Back at the bridge, some of Hela's Berserker soldiers climb on board the _Statesman_ as it tries to leave. One gladiator tried to hold them off but gets injured. Before the Berserkers can attack the Asgardians, they were shot by Skurge, who revealed himself. He fires at more Berserkers, using a pair of M16A1 assault rifles, which he named Des and Troy, that he got on Earth.

"For Asgard." Skurge said before he jumps off the _Statesman_.

Skurge fires at more Berserkers, as well as freeing the _Statesman_ from the rock spike before he looks at Hela.

"Hela!" Skurge called, gaining her attention.

Skurge then goes to confront Hela, not before shooting at more Berserkers with Des and Troy. Skurge then ran out of bullets before Hela kills him with a necrosword.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Asgardian dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone, Grabacr, Ofnir, Halvar, Ragnar and Siv, as well as other Einherjar draugrs, were guiding the Asgardian ghost civilians to their Ghost Zone Bifrost since they sense the upcoming Ragnarok by Surtur as well as the battle against Hela as Danny and Dani arrived.

"Guys, wait!" Danny called, gaining his ally's attention.

"Phantoms?!" Grabacr asked, surprised to see Danny and Dani.

"How did you two get here?" Siv asked.

"Long story. What's going on?" Danny asked.

"The fire demon Surtur will soon be resurrected and commence Ragnarok." Ragnar said.

"Once Surtur destroys Asgard, this dimensional plane will get destroyed too, but you two already know that." Halvar said.

"We're trying to get everyone out of here and Rigr is trying to harness some energy from the Reality Gem of Infinity to activate the Ghost Zone Bifrost since he needs his sword, but we don't know where to go to." Ofnir said.

"You all are coming with Dani and I to the Earth dimensional plane." Danny said.

"You sure about that?" Grabacr asked.

"Yes. You all are welcomed to stay there. I'm sure Clockwork, Frostbite and Pandora will help you all seek refuge." Dani said.

"Very well, then." Siv said.

"Rigr?" Grabacr asked the Gatekeeper of the Asgardian dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone.

"I've harness enough energy from the Reality Gem of Infinity." Rigr said as he grabs his sword and the Gem of Infinity. "Where too?"

"The Phantoms are actually here. They said we are all going to the Earth dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone." Grabacr said.

"Very well." Rigr said.

Rigr then use the Gem of Infinity and its harness power to activate the Ghost Zone Bifrost as it shoots a rainbow-like beam. Afterwards, all the draugrs and Danny and Dani are teleported to the Earth dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone before the Bifrost shuts down for the last time.

* * *

Back at the vault, Loki has placed Surtur's crown into the Eternal Flame.

"With the Eternal Flame, you are reborn." Loki said as Surtur starts to get resurrected.

* * *

Back at the bridge, Hela is slowly approaching a injured Brunnhilde with murderous intentions.

"Hela, enough!" Thor called, gaining Hela's attention as he gets on his feet. "You want Asgard, it's yours."

"Whatever game you're playing, it won't work. You can't defeat me." Hela said with a evil grin.

"No, I know." Thor said as he noticed the palace starting to glow and catch fire. "But he can."

At that moment, the fire demon Surtur, now tall as a mountain, emerge from the palace, destroying it, and initiates Ragnarok.

"No." Hela said in horror.

Brunnhilde then leapt on Hela, knocking her down before Thor sent another lightning blast, destroying part of the Rainbow Bridge, causing Hela to fall into the waters. Meanwhile, Surtur looks at the city, ready to destroy it.

"TREMBLE BEFORE ME, ASGARD! I AM YOUR RECKONING!" Surtur said before he uses his Twilight Sword to lay waste to the city, unaware that the city has already been evacuated.

Heimdall and the other Asgardians watch as Surtur fulfilled the Ragnarok prophecy and destroyed Asgard as the _Statesman_ climbs up to get out, which Thor and Brunnhilde noticed.

"The people are safe. That's all it matters." Brunnhilde said.

"We're fulfilling the prophecy." Thor said.

"I hate this prophecy." Brunnhilde said.

"So do I, but we have no choice. Surtur destroys Asgard, he destroys Hela, so that our people may live. But we need to let him finish the job, otherwise..." Thor cuts his sentence as he sees Hulk charged into battle and jumped onto Surtur's face. "No! Hulk, stop, you moron!"

Hulk tried to stop Surtur by punching him in the face, but Surtur threw him back at the bridge.

"Hulk, stop. Just for once in your life, don't smash." Thor said.

"Big monster!" Hulk said, wanting to smash Surtur.

"Let's go!" Brunnhilde said, which Hulk gave in.

"Fine." Hulk said as he grabs Thor and Brunnhilde and jumps onto the _Statesman_ in order to escape.

As Surtur fulfills the prophecy, a blade pierce him as Hela emerged from the water to see him laying waste to Asgard. Hela generated oversized blades to pierce Surtur, but they simply annoyed the enormous fire demon.

"I AM ASGARD'S DOOM!" Surtur declared as he raises his sword.

Hela tried to stop Surtur as he raises his sword. Hela then realized that she is about to meet her death itself. Surtur thrusts his blade straight through Asgard, killing Hela, and under the impact, the structures of Asgard come crashing down in a firestorm.

On the _Statesman_ , Thor, Brunnhilde, Heimdall, Hulk, Korg and the other gladiators and Asgardians watched as Surtur continues to thrust his blade into the center of Asgard.

"The damage is not too bad. As long as the foundations are still strong, we can rebuild this place. It will become a haven for all peoples and aliens of the universe." Korg said.

Korg spoke too soon as Surtur utterly destroys Asgard in oblivion, killing him in the process. The only thing remains are asteroids.

"Now those foundations are gone. Sorry." Korg said.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, because Asgard has been completely destroyed, explosions starts to go off at the Asgardian dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone and its city before it explodes in a supernova-like explosion, destroying the entire Asgardian dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone, pulverizing everything from existence.

* * *

Back in the _Statesman_ , the Asgardians as well as Thor, Heimdall and Brunnhilde look at the void that was once their home world Asgard.

"What have I done?" Thor asked.

"You saved us from extinction. Asgard is not a place... It's a people." Heimdall replied.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Danny and Dani are back at Earth and has help the Asgardian ghosts get to safety. What will happen during the aftermath? Find out next time in the final chapter. Please review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: New Beginnings

**Sad that another DPxMCU story must come to an end. I'm glad you all enjoy this DPxMCU story. I am really grateful for it and I would like to thank you all for your tremendous support. Now some announcements. Soon, I will be publishing the next DPxMCU story, which will take place nine months after the events of this fanfic and the first that takes place in the year 2018. This next story will also be the collaboration story between my DPxMCU series, and Mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series. So if you haven't read any of Mikaela's Phantom Twins story series, I suggest you do so immediately and in order. The name of that collaboration will appear in the post credit scene chapter. Anyway, as with previous DPxMCU stories, there will be a post credit scene chapter after this one. Anyway, replies to my awesome and loyal reviewers/DPxMCU fans.**

 **KuriMaster13: Hela would have probably thought the Ghost Zone's Bifrost was still disabled since Pariah Dark's first defeat, and wasn't aware of the Gem of Infinity's presence.**

 **Vulcran Stormblade: Yep.**

 **Davidscrazy234: As said in the previous chapter and PM, be sure to read the previous DPxMCU stories before reading the current one. Each DPxMCU story, including the next one, will always have a reference to the previous ones.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: No, Fenris is female in the MCU. And thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. Love the character reactions and looking forward to our collab. :)**

 **Here's the final chapter everybody.**

Chapter 13: New Beginnings.

At the Earth dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone, the Ghost Zone's Bifrost beam hits a large ghost island before it disappears to reveal Danny, Dani and the Asgardian ghosts, including Grabacr, Ofnir, Siv, Halvar and Ragnar. Danny and Dani looks around to see any places familiar and indeed makes out Clockwork's Tower.

"All right, we made it back." Danny said.

"We're home." Dani said.

Meanwhile, the Asgardian ghosts look up at the green and black sky of the zone with sad faces, knowing that their dimensional plane that is light years away from where they are is completely destroyed. Grabacr, Ofnir, Halvar and Ragnar took off their armor helmets as a result.

"I'm sorry." Danny said.

"It's okay, Phantoms. It was destined to happen." Grabacr said.

"And as long as Hela is destroyed and the Asgardian people are safe, that's all it matters." Ofnir said.

"Not only that, not only did you Phantoms help Thor save the Asgardian people, but you two have also saved us from extinction. Asgard is not a place, it's a people." Siv said.

"We can rebuild and start a new beginning here, in the Earth dimensional plane." Halvar said.

"I'll talk to Frostbite, Pandora and Clockwork. You two Phantoms should head home." Ragnar said.

"All right then. I wish you all luck in the rebuilding. If you ever need help with anything, feel free to see Team Phantom." Dani said.

"Thank you, Phantoms." Grabacr said.

"All right, Dani, let's head on home now." Danny said as he picks up the bag that has the Sakaaran guns, Phantom prophecy book and the two Fenton Thermoses that contains Gunne and Geir.

"Yes... Home. Earth." Dani said.

Danny and Dani then starts to fly at the direction of the Fenton Portal.

"You think Thor and the other Revengers made it out of Asgard?" Dani said.

"I'm sure they made it out. Anyway, we gotta get back to New York City and get our stuff back at the hotel. I think we had enough of our vacation." Danny said.

"Yeah." Dani said.

* * *

As the _Statesman_ travel through the dark void of outer space, Thor looks at the mirror as he has just put on his new eye patch to cover his missing right eye, just as Loki, who had managed to escape the palace during Asgard's destruction, looks on from the doorway.

"It suits you." Loki said.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all, brother." Thor said.

"Maybe not." Loki said.

"Thank you. If you were here, I might even give you a hug." Thor said as he threw something at Loki, thinking he's a duplicate, but he caught it.

"I'm here." Loki assured

Minutes later, Thor started to walked past his people, who are now intergalactic nomads and they bowed down to him as he approaches Hulk, Korg, who is carrying Miek, Brunnhilde, and Heimdall where there is a makeshift throne made for him.

"Your throne." Brunnhilde said with a smile.

Thor then looks at the throne before taking a seat and declared the new King of Asgard.

"So, King of Asgard." Heimdall said before Thor looks back at his people and waves at them. "Where to?"

"I'm not sure. Any suggestions?" Thor said as he looks at Brunnhilde and Loki and then Heimdall before he looks at Korg as he was still holding Miek. "Miek, where are you from?"

"Oh, Miek's dead. Yeah, no, I accidentally stomped on him on the bridge. I've just felt so guilty, I've been carrying him around all day." Korg said before Miek move, indicating that he's still alive and well. "Miek, you're alive! He's alive, guys. What was your question again, bro?"

Thor then looks at the window, knowing the perfect place where the Asgardians can seek refuge at.

"Earth it is." Thor said.

 **And that's the end of this story. Well, Danny and Dani are back on Earth. As mention in the previous author note, there is an extra chapter which will show the post-credit scenes. I'm glad that you enjoy this story and thank you for the awesome reviews. Please review both this chapter and the post-credit scene chapter and I will see you all in the next DPxMCU story. :)**


	14. Post Credit Scenes

As the _Statesman_ traveled through the vastness of space, Thor and Loki looks out the window, thinking about what awaits them when they and the nomadic Asgardians arrived at Earth.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?" Loki asked.

"Yes. Of course. The people of Earth love me. I'm very popular." Thor replied stubbornly.

"Let me rephrase that. Do you really think it's a good idea to bring me back to Earth?" Loki asked.

"Probably not, to be honest. I wouldn't worry, brother. I feel like everything's gonna work out fine." Thor replied.

Thor and Loki then look out and becomes concerned as the _Statesman_ has been intercepted by a larger spaceship.

* * *

At Sakaar, the Sakaaran rebellion has surrounded the Grandmaster, who has emerged from his hideout, along with two women.

"Oh, boy." Grandmaster said before he sees that he is surrounded. "I gotta say, I'm proud of you all. This revolution has been a huge success. Yay, us! Pat on the back. Pat on the back. Come on. No? Me too. 'Cause I've been a big part of it. Can't have a revolution without somebody to overthrow. So, you're welcome. And it's a tie." Grandmaster said.

* * *

At New York City, Danny and Dani arrived back at their hotel and recovered their luggage before they checked out.

"Let's say we take a airline flight back to Amity Park this time?" Danny said.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Let's just hope dad doesn't mess around with the guns." Dani said.

* * *

At his lair, Clockwork looks at a monitor where is sees the future. It shows Dani and Jacob married to each other and has two kids in their marriage. These kids are teens, and more interesting, they have ghost powers as they were in ghost form. Dani's kids inherited their powers from her. One was a boy, 13 years of age, who resembles his father. He had a black and dark blue suit, has two thermoses built in his advanced white gloves, and white gloves and boots with blue accents on the top and the white DP logo on his chest and has a white utility belt similar to his uncle's. He also has glowing green eyes and white hair. The other was a girl, 12 years of age, who resembles her mother. Despite that she's 12, she is already showing the features of a young woman. She had a two piece black and purple suit, exposing her midriff. The top was sleeveless, had purple deltas on each side that goes upwards, has a triangular purple collar and has the white DP logo on her chest. She has two thermoses built in her advanced purple gloves. She also has long purple boots with accents that goes up to her mid-thighs, and she has a purple utility belt that is similar to her mother's. She also had glowing red eyes and the only one in the family to have blonde hair in ghost form. Clockwork looks at the monitor, knowing that these two teens will get involved in a event where they will have to rescue and help their cousins' parents and their parent's lives and their future hang in the balance as well as affect the time stream. He also knows that a certain female half ghost will get caught in the middle and will have to help them, no matter who they are or where they're from. Clockwork knows that Danielle, in time, will meet her nephew and niece from the future name DJ and Lilith Fenton, but she will also meet Jacob's and her future children Robert and Diana Collins.

"Very soon..." Clockwork muttered.

* * *

At the Ghost Zone, everything was quiet until suddenly, a large fleet of Harvester attackers appears out of nowhere and surrounded Clockwork's lair as some of the Harvesters exited out. One of the craft was different. Suddenly, a figure exited out of that very craft. It was a female ghost. This ghost woman was different from the rest of the Harvesters as she look almost human. She had light green skin with glowing pupiless green eyes and dark green lips, she wore a green and red suit with red gloves and red boots that went to her thighs, a red and green cape flowed behind her, and a black headdress that was sticking up like horns. She and some of the Harvesters entered Clockwork's lair, which lucky for her, Clockwork isn't present. The ghost woman then made her headdress disappear to reveal her face. She had glowing green eyes and very deep green hair that flowed down behind her. She then looks at two time screens to see Danny out of town and Dani going on her date with Jacob. She then saw another time screen that shows the alternate universe where Danny and Dani have alternate twin siblings name Dayla and Dale. She then face her Harvester subjects.

"Start the recon operations on Earth. Soon our fourth attempt to harvest on Earth will soon begin." the woman ordered.

The Harvesters screeched before they leave to head for Earth. The woman then turn to see the two time screens showing Dani and the alternate universe.

"I know how to make sure the She-Phantom doesn't get in my way." the ghost woman said with an evil grin before she leaves the lair.

 **Danny and Dani Phantom will return in DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR**


End file.
